How It Should Be
by emilyjasmine
Summary: After a rendez-vous with a certain someone after the final battle Hermione becomes pregnant. It is now eight years after and she is dating someone new but she is back at Hogwarts to teach. Will old love bloom again? HG/VK, eventually HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

_How It Should Be;_

_A Severus Snape and Hermione Granger fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot;_

It's been six years since Hermione was last living in England. She'd helped Harry find the horcruxes, battled Bellatrix Lestrange and then had a secret rendezvous with a certain someone that she had secretly been dating for a year.

After their private night of celebration left something behind that wasn't something an eighteen year old girl should celebrate about.

That wasn't the last time she was in England though. After a short trip to Australia to return her parent's memories, Hermione found it incredible that her parents were so willing to let her back into their lives. When Hermione told her mother about the situation, Helena Granger's motherly instincts kicked in and she promised to help her with it. Hermione then lived with her parents for a year in her home city of Manchester.

A year later when that drama was over, Hermione followed up her promise to Viktor Krum about visiting him in Bulgaria and when they saw each other again, they both realized that some feelings were still there. After the realization they went back to England to collect Hermione belongings and she told him about the situation. Viktor was thrilled and said he'd do anything for Hermione and Hermione fell more for him and together, they travelled the world, either for Viktor's Quidditch matches or for pure fun.

So it was strange for Hermione to be walking up to the great Castle with a seven year old by her side. The seven year old was Vienna Rose Granger, Hermione's daughter. Hermione thought it was best to bring Vienna with her to meet with headmaster Dumbledore and deputy head McGonagall.

"Mum, tell me what we're doing again?" Vienna asked as they made their way up the long drive to the school.

"I need a job now we're moving back to England, and I saw advertisements in the _Daily Prophet _wanting a Transfiguration professor and a flying teacher. Viktor will be perfect at that now he's retiring," Hermione replied smiling down to her daughter and taking her outstretched hand.

"Do I get to see Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron and Auntie Ginny and Auntie Luna?"

Hermione had told her daughter everything about Harry and Ron. Hermione was travelling when the announcements came out that Harry and Ginny were due to marry, and when Ron and Luna too so she was unable to attend the weddings. She'd written to them both congratulating them but it wasn't the same.

"I'm not sure yet sweetie, it all depends," Hermione sighed, she missed her friends a whole lot so now that she was moving back to England, Hermione decided that she was going to reunite with her friends.

By this time the two Grangers were by the doors to the Entrance Hall and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were both stood there waiting.

"Hermione!" Professor McGonagall cried rushing to her and hugging her, "And you must be Vienna," she added to the girl next to Hermione when they released themselves from the embrace.

"Yes, hello," Vienna replied timidly.

"Come, we will take tea in my office," Professor Dumbledore decided after giving Hermione a short hug and smiling at Vienna.

As the four walked up to the headmaster's study, only the one with the twinkling eyes noticed one person stood in the shadows of the deserted halls, after a short nod to him, Professor Dumbledore carried on.

Once seated in the office and the drinks were served, Professor McGonagall started talking about what brought Hermione to be back in England.

"Well, Viktor's retiring from Quidditch," Hermione shrugged, "and I'm wanting to live in one place now that Vienna's getting older, she needs to have some order in her life."

"Viktor? As in Viktor Krum?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, we've been together ever since Vienna was one," Hermione replied.

"So you've been travelling around the globe with his Quidditch team?" Dumbledore asked shocked, it didn't sound like the Hermione Granger he knew at all.

"Sure, it's been fun. We've been so many places without the team too," Hermione told him and shrugged.

"Yeah, I've never lived in one house more than a couple of months," Vienna added.

The professors took a moment to digest the information.

"Do Harry and Ron know you are coming back?" McGonagall asked after a moment.

"I haven't thought that through yet, I didn't want to make any promises without knowing if I had the job," Hermione replied.

"You also want Viktor to be flying teacher? Do you think he's capable?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Sure, he's great," Hermione smiled warmly.

"Oliver Wood has written saying he'd like to offer his expertise too, but seeing as you and Viktor are together, it's probably best for him to take it."

"Indeed, Professor, but he hasn't sorted everything out with his manager yet, that's why he isn't here."

"Well, congratulations on the job, Professor Granger," McGonagall smiled, "But what's Vienna going to do while you work?"

"I have a lot of work to do, Mum's been homeschooling me. So for now I'm working through all of that," Vienna replied and smiled.

"Well if you come with me, Hermione and Vienna, I can show you to your rooms. I thought you would get the job so I had some rooms made for you. There are a couple of extra rooms, I presumed you would have enough books for them, but I guess that room with be for Vienna now," Dumbledore mused.

"You guess right, sir." Hermione replied, took her daughter's hand and followed the headmaster after waving goodbye to her favourite professor.

oOoOo

Just before Dumbledore left he told Hermione about the staff meeting being held that night. He said that Vienna could go as long as she behaved.

"So, what do you wanna do, honey?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Can you give me a tour?" Vienna asked, hopefully.

"Sure, grab your coat," and with that, Hermione and Vienna set off around the castle.

Hermione pointed out things the thought Vienna would like to know about and told her about what happened in the spot when she was at school.

"And through there," Hermione said, pointing to the opening under the Whomping Willow, "Is where your father almost died."

"Will I ever get to meet him?" Vienna asked, but Hermione didn't have to say anything as Vienna's father walked up behind them.

Severus Snape was having a walk around the grounds to clear his head when he saw two girls ahead of him. At first he thought it was his imagination, no, Hermione Granger could not be back at Hogwarts. But the thing that caught his attention more was the younger girl at her side. From behind they could be the same person just different heights.

"Hermione, is that you?" Severus asked as he came up behind her. Hermione gasped when she first heard him and practically jumped into his arms.

"Severus, my goodness, it has been too long," Hermione collected herself and gave him a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"It has," Severus agreed, "And who is this little one?"

"Severus, meet Vienna, Vienna Rose. She is our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked; hurt was plastered all over his face.

"I'll come to your office later to talk to you," Hermione replied avoiding eye contact and with that, she took Vienna's hand and started walking away.

"Bye," Vienna managed to mutter to Severus, although she didn't understand what was going on.

oOoOo

Once the Granger's were back in their rooms, Hermione grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote a quick letter to Viktor.

_Dear darling,_

_Everything went perfectly this morning with Professor Dumbledore and we have the jobs. All our things are to be sent over tomorrow and I cannot wait to see you again. Vienna and I send our love to you._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione_

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Vienna had quickly read the letter over her mother's shoulder. She shuddered at the thought of seeing Viktor again, as she detested the man, he was unintelligent and boring. He couldn't tell which way to hold his wand and all he talked about was Quidditch. Quidditch this, Quidditch that. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

Vienna still wanted to know who the Severus man was that she and her mother had bumped into.

"Mum?" Vienna called.

"Yes," Hermione replied as she sealed the letter to Viktor in an envelope.

"Who was that man we saw earlier?"

The smile that was on Hermione's face disappeared rather rapidly and she sighed.

"I should have known you would ask," she muttered to herself, "Very well then."

Hermione made her way to the sofa and beckoned her daughter over to sit with her. With one arm around Vienna, Hermione looked her deep in the eye.

"That man is Severus Tobias Snape. He was one of my teachers when I was in Hogwarts. In my sixth year we began a relationship, but it was kept quiet. I would sneak down to his office a couple of nights a week and spend the evening with him. I'd help him clean his office and mark papers.

"We hadn't seen each other for a very long time due to the war, which I will tell you about when you're older, and we were so happy to see each again that we forgot about everything sensible. A month or two after that, I found out I was pregnant, pregnant with you.

"Basically, Severus is your father," Hermione revealed, looking over to her daughter to see her reaction.

Vienna was too shocked to reply. She'd asked and asked who her father was and now she knew, she felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. She found that she wanted to know her father for who he was.

"Mum," Said Vienna finally.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Why aren't you and my dad still together then? Why did you get back with Viktor?" Vienna asked. She was an insightful seven year old. Well what do you expect; she's the child of Hermione Granger, the brains behind the Golden Trio and Severus Snape, one of the greatest wizards in the world.

"I was afraid of his reaction. Some Gryffindor I am," Hermione added as an afterthought. "Come with me to take this letter the Owlery, I'll see if you can spend the afternoon with Professor McGonagall while I speak with your father."

oOoOo

Hermione knocked on the door to Professor McGonagall's office and once the door was open, she was pulled into another hug from her favourite professor.

"Hermione, it's good to see you again. I hope your rooms are to your standard," the professor said.

"They are indeed; they will look fuller with the furniture that is to arrive tomorrow," Hermione replied. "I came up to ask you a question actually."

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to look after Vienna for a couple of hours? I need to speak to Severus," Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall looked surprised when Hermione said Severus but she didn't ask. She presumed everything would become clear later, as some things are not what they seem.

"Of course," the elder replied after a short pause, "Would you like to learn some spells, Vienna?"

"Oh, yes please," Vienna cried, "Bye Mum," She added over her shoulder as her mother left.

"Bye, darling," Hermione murmured as she turned away.

oOoOo

Hermione took a very deep breath before reaching out to knock on the door to the potions classroom.

"Enter," boomed the deep voice behind and Hermione slowly made her way into the classroom.

Severus had been marking second year's essays when someone knocked on his door. Well, he'd been attempting to mark the essays for over an hour but he had hardly gotten through one. His mind was too busying thinking about Hermione and Vienna. So many questions had gone through his head.

Why didn't she tell me? Is she married to someone else now? What was she doing at Hogwarts? And the biggest question for him: was she planning on telling me if I hadn't seen her?

"Hermione, I'm glad you came," Severus said after a short pause of awkwardness. "Follow me through to my sitting room where it will be more comfortable for us."

Hermione nodded slightly and followed him.

Severus sorted them both with a steaming mug of tea before he got down to business. He was usually a subtle man but he wanted to know.

"Why didn't you tell me about her, Hermione?"

Hermione looked around the room guiltily before replying, "I was scared."

"A Gryffindor, scared?" Severus mused.

"Yes. We never talked about children, and in the morning when I woke up, you were gone. I thought you didn't want me," Hermione murmured, looking at a picture on his wall to avoid his face.

She gasped when she recognised the people in the picture. It was her and Severus, when they'd first gotten together. She smiled slightly at the memory.

"Look at me Hermione, I have reasons." Hermione reluctantly looked at him and nodded for him to carry on. "I left because I needed to go to the room of requirement. I knew it was badly burnt but it was a magical room. I'd hidden a ring there when I was in my fifth year. It was the ring I'd wanted to give to Lily. Well you know what happened between me and her, but this time I wanted it for you."

Realisation dawned on Hermione and she ran from the room before Severus could go any further. She had run away from him then when he'd gone to get her a ring. There was only one reason why a man would give a woman a ring.

Severus was still in his room and put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small emerald green box and within it held a golden ring with a bright diamond.

"I was going to ask you to marry me," Severus mumbled to himself and sighed. He looked over to his liquor cupboard. "Well sometimes you have to rely on alcohol."


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later found Hermione and Vienna Granger in the Great Hall of Hogwarts for the staff meeting. Vienna was sat just behind Hermione with a book in her hands. It was her favourite book set by far, The Chronicles of Narnia. Hermione still had Severus on her mind and wasn't fully listening to what Dumbledore was saying.

"We welcome a new staff member her with us, Hermione Granger will take over Transfiguration as Minerva will be taking over me as Head teacher. I will still be living here to give her a helping hand but I'm afraid I am too old for the job now." Dumbledore smiled sadly but carried on, "Hermione's partner Viktor Krum will be joining us in a few days' time to be part of the staff as the flying teacher and Quidditch coach."

Severus Snape, who had been drinking heavily, had suddenly remembered about the staff meeting and it was better for him to turn up in his state than to miss it. He wished he hadn't got there at that moment because of what he heard Dumbledore say as he threw open the doors to the Great Hall.

"What did you just say Albus?" Severus cried as he stormed up the middle of the hall. This is when Hermione was snapped out of her daydream and began paying full attention, no one except her and now Vienna and Severus knew the father of Vienna. Even Viktor didn't know.

"Viktor Krum is going to be the new flying teacher, now that Rolanda has moved away, Severus," Dumbledore repeated, surprised that Severus was making such a big deal out of this.

"No, the part before that," Severus specified.

"Hermione's partner is Viktor Krum?" Dumbledore asked. He truly didn't know why Severus was acting like this.

"Yes that part!" Severus shouted. "He shouldn't be allowed to be with Hermione and her daughter when he isn't the father!"

"Severus, please," Hermione begged, "Don't do this."

"People need to know Hermione," Severus said simply.

"Need to know what?" Minerva had decided to join in at last.

"Vienna is my daughter; therefore Hermione should be with me. Not that dunderhead Viktor Krum!" Severus finished looking directly at Hermione and Vienna.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She'd told him not to, why had he done it? What has happened to him over the last couple of hours?

On an impulse she walked closer to him and took a sneak breath. Alcohol.

"You're drunk Severus," Hermione stated.

"Well, now we know why you are the smarted witch of your age. You can identify the obvious," Severus hissed clapping his hands sarcastically.

Hermione made her way over to Vienna quickly.

"Grab your book sweetie, we need to be getting you to bed," Hermione murmured to her.

"Yes, Mum," Vienna said as she shut her book, making a mental note of the page she was on. "Goodbye everyone," she added to the staff members.

The rest of the staff looked on in shock; none of them knew how to react. Sure, they were all wondering who the father of Vienna was but they never would have guessed that it was Severus.

Vienna's eyes were chestnut brown and she had long dark brown hair in corkscrew curls. She had small rose coloured lips and a dusting of freckles over her slightly tanned skin. She was a miniature Hermione, there seemed to be no physical trace of Severus.

Once Hermione and Vienna were clear of the Great Hall, Dumbledore turned to Severus and glared at the man he usually considered as his son.

"Will you explain to me what just happened?"

Severus was just about to answer when all of a sudden he keeled over and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was rushed to the hospital wing immediately and Madam Pomfrey began casting diagnostic spells.

"It is alcohol poisoning; I'm guessing he's been drinking heavily for at least four hours straight," she told professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Will he be okay?" the latter asked.

"He should be, but I'm not letting him out of my sight until he is in proper health," she replied.

A groaning sound could be heard from the bed and they turn to see that Severus was starting to move but he just turned over and slept on.

oOoOo

Dumbledore and McGonagall came back the next morning and they were pleased to see that Severus was lying in bed with his eyes open although he was looking very tired and pale.

"Severus, my boy, are you feeling well?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Albus give him a few moments to come round, he's just awoken," Madam Pomfrey cautioned as she came out of her office with a clip board and parchment. "He'll talk when he's ready."

Dumbledore nodded and sat on the chair next to Severus' bed.

A few minutes passed and Severus muttered his first word since collapsing, "Hermione."

Dumbledore looked over to McGonagall, who nodded and they made their way down to Hermione's chambers with McGonagall murmuring, "We'll be back in a moment," to Madam Pomfrey.

oOoOo

"Mum!" Vienna cried from her bedroom, "This man is refusing to put my wardrobe at the far side of my wall!"

Hermione sighed from the living room. All their furniture was being transferred to Hogwarts today. She'd been stressing all morning hoping that they would turn up. When they arrived she realised that they were her fellow Gryffindors Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

As she walked into her daughter room she murmured to Dean, "This may take a while," and they exchanged smiles.

"What is it darling?" Hermione asked sitting next to her daughter on her bed.

"This man is refusing to put my wardrobe there, he's saying it should go next to my bed," She cried.

"Seamus, it would be easier if you just did what she says, she's at a stubborn age," Hermione joked.

"Fair enough," Seamus shrugged, "What's her name?"

"Vienna, Vienna Rose Granger," Hermione replied.

"She doesn't have her father's surname then?" Seamus asked.

"No, he's not a part of our lives," Hermione replied and then there was a knock on the door, "If you'll excuse me."

Hermione opened the door to reveal professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Albus, Mine

rva, what a pleasant surprise," Hermione said as she stepped aside to let them in, "Seamus and Dean are just bringing our things here."

"Marvellous," Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled but they died down when he saw Hermione's reaction to what he next said. "Hermione, Severus wants to see you."

"I have to stay with Vienna," Hermione replied avoiding eye contact.

McGonagall walked into Vienna's room and came back with the girl holding her hand by her right side.

"Oh yes Mum, I would love to spend some more time with Minnie and learn more spells," Vienna beamed.

Hermione shot a glare towards the new head teacher before muttering, "Fine, I'll see him, but I'd prefer it if you were in the room, Albus, at least disillusioned."

"Very well," he replied.

oOoOo

All they way up to the hospital wing, Hermione had the previous day's experiences with Severus on her mind. His reaction to when she'd said Vienna was his daughter and how happy he'd looked. The sorrow on his face when he'd found out why she had run away from him and when she'd said why she hadn't told him about Vienna. Finally, at the staff meeting, the anger in his eyes when he found out that Hermione was in a relationship with Viktor Krum and the jealousy when he realised that that 'dunderhead' would be living with her and had helped bring Vienna up.

She didn't want to hurt Severus, she never wanted that. She'd felt as if he'd betrayed her by not being there the morning after. She'd feared that every morning when she awoke in his rooms in her 6th year. But he was always there and she now knew that she should have had more trust in him. He'd never run out on her before, why should he have then?

Hermione was confused, and confused was the feeling that she didn't like the most, because it had no simple answer.

She heard the creaking of the door and saw that she was in the hospital wing and Dumbledore was no longer visible, but she felt him squeeze her hand supportively.

She made her way over to Severus bed and sat on the chair next to him, she place her hand over his and whispered, "Severus."

Severus awoke quickly but turned slowly to see Hermione sat next to him, "Hermione, I didn't think you'd come," he admitted to her.

"I thought I'd better," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I should have left you a note saying 'I'll be right back', but I didn't think to, I was too excited." Hermione gasp in shock, why was he apologising?

"Severus it is me who should be apologising. I ran out on you when I shouldn't have done and I never told you about Vienna," Hermione said, rubbing her thumb along Severus' palm.

They stayed quiet for a moment, both thinking about their little girl.

"She doesn't look like me," Severus whispered at last, he looked very sad about this.

"No, but she acts like you. She's very stubborn and my goodness, she's seven years old and she refuses to get anything wrong. She never puts her books down and she forever thinks she is right. Trust me; she is a lot like you. She also shows very strong signs that she is going to be a very powerful witch, I can tell already," Hermione laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"I would very much like to get to know her, as my daughter, if that is agreeable," Severus announced.

That was what Hermione was fearing. She'd raised Vienna on her own practically. Viktor was no use, though she did love him, or so she thought. Now she was back near Severus, she was starting to doubt that.

"I will have to think about that and let you know," Hermione replied.

"There's something else that I would like you to think about," Severus said, "I still love you Hermione, and I think I always will."

"Severus, don't do this to me," Hermione begged as she felt tears threaten to fall.

"I need you to know that Hermione. I still want to marry you," Severus told her.

"Hush, Severus, you need rest, we can talk about this later. But for now I'm in a relationship with Viktor, and I have been for six years, I can't just end it like that," she said snapping her fingers, "It wouldn't be fair on Vienna either, she's used to Viktor."

Severus remained quiet and rolled over onto his side.

"Goodbye, Severus," Hermione muttered before running out the room so no one would see her tears falling.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione ran all the way up the astronomy tower. She sat down near the edge and let her tears fall and did nothing to stop them. She didn't really focus on what she was crying about, but hearing Severus saying that he still loved her was making her reconsider everything that she'd told herself since the night of the final battle.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, Dumbledore made his way up to his private rooms that he shared with his secret wife of many years, Minerva McGonagall. He walked in the sitting room to Minerva who was still teaching the small girl pronunciations of spells that she wouldn't be allowed to cast for another four years at least.

"Ex-pec-to pa-tro-num," Minerva was saying to the girl who was giggling. "You put that together and you get _expecto patronum_." Then Minerva's cat soared out of her wand and jumped around the room.

"Again, again," the girl chanted when it disappeared.

"Maybe later, little one," Dumbledore said, stepping out of the shadows. Minerva who hadn't heard Albus arrive back gave a slight gasp.

"Albus, you gave me a fright!"

"I apologise, my love," he replied and kissed her cheek, "May I speak with the lovely Vienna for a moment?"

"Is that okay?" Minerva asked her.

"Sure," Vienna agreed and followed him into the office.

"I have a couple of questions for you Vienna, and I would like you to answer truthfully," He stated.

"I swear," Vienna promised.

"Do you know who your father is?"

"Yes, it's Severus Snape."

"Who is your mother's partner?"

"Viktor Krum."

"Do you like him?"

"No, sir. He's not smart and he doesn't shut up about Quidditch. The only thing I like about him is that he's hardly at home. I don't know why my mum loves him," Vienna announced.

Albus considered that for a moment before returning to his questions.

"When did you find out who your father was?"

"Yesterday. Mum and I bumped into him when she was showing me around. I'm sorry to interrupt the questions though sir, but you're scaring me with them all," Vienna admitted shyly. "I just want to be able to talk to Severus on my own."

"Of course, I do apologise. If you come with me, we can go to the hospital wing. Your father was taken ill last night," Albus told her.

"Oh no!" Vienna gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He should get better," The professor replied sympathetically, "Come, we can see him."

oOoOo

Hermione starting thinking back to Viktor. How would he react to Hermione calling things off to go back to her daughter's father? She didn't know. The more Hermione thought about what Viktor would think she realized that she didn't know much about her boyfriend at all and that scared her.

She could tell you practically anything about Severus though. He hated alarms and preferred to wake up naturally. His brain would automatically wake him up part way through the night, for no apparent reason. He liked to make his own breakfast instead of going to the main hall for it. He loved poetry, and hated fiction books.

The more Hermione thought about Severus and Viktor together she realised something important. She didn't love Viktor, she loved Severus!

oOoOo

Albus and Vienna made their way up the hospital wing quickly due to Vienna's eagerness. Once they were in Vienna ran straight for Severus' bed and shook his hand slightly to wake him.

"Be careful Vienna, remember, he is ill," Albus reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she added when Severus woke up.

"Vienna?" He asked, his sight was blurred from sleep and it took him a minute to remember where he was. "Does your mother know where you are?"

"No, I don't know where she is," Vienna admitted and turned to Albus, "Can you find her sir, please?"

Albus nodded and then made his way out of the Hospital wing.

There were a couple of minutes of silence, both Severus and Vienna not knowing exactly what to say until Vienna blurted, "You're my dad!"

"I am," Severus agreed. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't really know you that well," she replied shyly.

"Would you like to swap questions for each other to answer?" He asked to which Vienna nodded, and that is how they spent the evening.

Vienna found out that Severus' favourite colour was dark green, his favourite time of year was Christmas and his favourite food was chicken. She discovered that he too had a deep love for poetry, just the smooth flow of the words together. He never wore anything other than black unless he was forced to by someone, usual Albus around Christmas time.

Severus found out that Vienna loved the colour blue and that she wanted to be in Gryffindor when she was older. Her favourite city is Vienna because it is her name and it was the first place that she lived when she and her mother went travelling.

"What about Viktor?" Severus asked, "Do you like him?" He didn't want to ask it but he needed to know.

"No, I really don't like him. He doesn't like me either, I don't think," She shrugged. "I love my mum to pieces though; I don't know what I'd do without her. I miss Grandma Helena and Grandpa Mark so much though. We never see them anymore. We used to visit a lot but Grandpa and Viktor had an argument. I don't know what it was about; Mum doesn't like to talk about it. It was something about marriage and Viktor not agreeing in it."

"I see," Severus murmured.

"There's one thing that I would like to ask you thought," Vienna said. "Can I call you Dad?"

A huge smile broke out on Severus' face when she said that. "Of course, Vienna, there is nothing that I want more, except maybe your mother back." He sighed, knowing that that wasn't probably going to happen, but with what Vienna had said about Viktor, there could be a possibility. All he had to do first was recover from the alcohol.

He was slowing mending, he was taking a potion to removed all the alcohol from his body, but because he'd drank so much, there was a lot to remove. After that he would have to take a potion so that he took in the double amount of water because he would be getting dehydrated, then he can consider eating and walking properly.

There was a slight knock on the ward's doors and Albus and Hermione came through.

"Mum!" Vienna cried running up to her for a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine darling. Are you okay Severus?" Hermione asked, "You're looking better."

"I feel it, I liked my little chat with Vienna, we know each other a lot better now," he smiled.

"Yeah, Dad and I get on really well now," Vienna was grinning and her eyes were shining. Hermione hadn't seen her this happy, ever. It broke her heart to think about it.

"We'll see you in the morning, Severus," Hermione promised, "Come on Vienna, time for bed."

"Night Dad," Vienna shouted over her shoulder and she went back to her chambers with her mum.

When Hermione had tucked Vienna into bed she heard a tapping on her window. A dark owl was there with a letter. Hermione unfolded the letter and read it:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm still having a few problems here in Bulgaria; I would appreciate it very much if you could meet me in the Leaky Cauldron, in Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon._

_Viktor_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione work up early the next day and started fussing about what she would wear to meet Viktor. She didn't want an outfit that radiated a positive feeling because she knew it wouldn't be. If Viktor hadn't written her she would have written to him.

When Hermione finally got herself dressed she walked into Vienna's room to see her already awake and reading Prince Caspian again. Hermione sighed to herself before helping Vienna pick out her outfit.

"Where are you going today?" Vienna asked over the breakfast table a few minutes later.

"I'm meeting Viktor," Her mother replied. "After breakfast I'm taking you up to Minerva's rooms so she can look after you."

"Please Mum, can't I see Dad instead?" The girl begged.

Hermione took a few minutes to consider this. If everything went the way she wanted it to today, then she would be begging Severus to take her back.

"Yes, if you want to." Hermione smiled when she saw her daughter beam. If there was anything that Hermione was proud of the most, it was her daughter. Vienna was the only person in the world that would always love her, no matter what happened. Hermione just felt sorry that she had made her put up with Viktor for practically her whole life.

As Hermione thought about Viktor she remembered the argument that he'd had with her father. He'd refused point blank to ever marry someone because his father had cheated on his mother with many women while they were married and Hermione's father, Mark, hadn't liked his attitude at all. Hermione should have realised then that Viktor was wrong for her. She'd always had the idea of marriage in her head and now at the age of 26 she was wanting it even more. Especially when she'd found out about Harry and Ginny and Ron and Luna.

"Before we leave honey, I just want to write some quick letters," Hermione said.

She pulled out some parchment and her quill and ink from one of her draws on her desk and she started on the first letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I've moved back to England and I now have a job here and living quarters. I'm sorry for not writing to you earlier when I first got the job. _

_I know we haven't seen eye to eye for a while but that is going to change. Later today I am breaking up with Viktor because over the last couple of days I've realised that I don't love him._

_I have bumped into Vienna's father and I can feel the love still there. I know I haven't told you much about him, but I know that I love him. Call me crazy and I'll agree with you._

_I promise to see you both sometimes soon, if that is ok with you of course. Vienna and I miss you both very much._

_Lots of love, hugs and kisses,_

_Hermione and Vienna_

Hermione sighed and tapped her wand on the parchment to seal it into an envelope ready to be sent.

The next letter she wrote was copied just with a few alterations with names.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I have great news, I've moved back to England! I know I haven't had contact with you for many years and I deeply apologies for it. I hope you'll forgive me, I'll understand if you don't._

_I have so many things to tell you, and Ron and Luna, but that will all come about soon._

_By the way: a belated congratulations on your wedding._

_I miss you both so much._

_Lots of love, from _

_Hermione_

Hermione did the same to those letters as she did with the first and on her and Vienna's way to the hospital wing they went by the Owlery.

oOoOo

Severus was so happy to be spending the day with Vienna that he was openly smiling for everyone to see, something that he never did. And that fact made Hermione smile as she walked down to the gates of Hogwarts to Apparate to Diagon Alley.

She looked down to her watch and saw that it was 11:30 so she made a quick visit into Gringotts to set up an account for her money to go in now that she had a job at Hogwarts. Albus had told her to do it before September and Hermione thought it was a good time to do it. No matter what happened today, she would still have her job at Hogwarts.

When that was all done she made a quick visit to Ollivanders, simply to pop in and say hello. The old man smiled back and once again thanked Hermione for everything she, Ron and Harry had done for the war and he said that it was nice to see her again.

Hermione checked her watch again, 11:55, so she made her way up to the Leaky Cauldron.

He was there when she made her way in, but instead of walking over to him, she completely ignored him and went up to Tom behind the bar and ordered a butterbeer.

When she turned around she saw Viktor wave her over. She made her was over to him and sat down at the other side of the table, he was never a gentleman so he didn't stand up to meet her. He didn't even kiss her, nor touch her when they met.

Hermione remembered the letter he'd written; he didn't put anything about love on it. It dawned on her they reason behind him wanting to meet her.

"Thanks for coming today, Hermione," he told her, after living with her for so long his accent had disappeared.

"If you hadn't have written, I would have done so myself," Hermione replied taking a sip out of her drink.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Where I am working now," she said, "Is where Vienna's father works."

"Are you telling me that you knew that he worked there and you were still going to make us move there?" Viktor cried, not even bothered that people had turn to look at them.

"Yes, and he knows that Vienna is his. He has also told me that he still loves me," Hermione admitted, guiltily, biting her lip.

"And you're telling me that you still love him, that is why you wanted to see me," Viktor guessed. He didn't wait for Hermione's reply, but carried on. "I've met a girl. That is why I wanted to meet you. She is a girl that I want to marry as well. I'm sorry Hermione, but I could never see marriage in our future, but I see it with her. I guess it was because part of you was with another, because of Vienna."

"Well I guess we both have a reason to break up then. I've enjoyed the last few years with you though Viktor, honestly," Hermione replied.

"Me too," Viktor said. "We'll still see each other right; I don't want to lose you fully."

"Of course, but I must go. I'll tell Vienna tonight. Goodbye," Hermione told him. With a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Hermione went to the floo and flooed back to Hogwarts to make it quicker.

"Bye," Viktor muttered and turned round as Pansy Parkinson walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello hot stuff," Pansy said to him.

"Hello my lovely fiancée," he replied, "Let's get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Vienna and Severus were spending their day getting to know each other a little more.

"What did you say to your mum this morning to get her to let you spend the day with me?" Severus asked. He was starting to feel much better. The alcohol was practically out of his body now and he was going to start taking the hydration potion.

"I don't know really," Vienna admitted, "I just said that I wanted to see you. She looked like she was thinking to herself for a moment and just said, 'yes if you want to'. I'm as shocked as you are."

Severus chuckled a little and sighed.

"You know what Vienna," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"When I get better, I promise that I'll be a good dad to you."

"Oh Dad," Vienna cried and jumped on his bed lightly and gave him a huge hug.

"Be careful honey, I'm still mending," he reminded her.

"Sorry," she said and quickly hopped off the bed.

Severus smiled at his little girl. Now he was getting to know her better he noticed that she was actually quite a lot like him as Hermione had said. She was a little unwilling at first to open up to him but once she knew she could trust him she became more open.

He even saw himself in her appearance now. Her eyes were brown yes but on the outside there was a rim of black, just like his. She had the same shape eyes as his too. She was tall too, around the same height that her mother was when she first stepped through the doors to be sorted. Her mother was short for her age.

"Dad," Vienna said taking Severus out of his daze, "I've been thinking."

"That a good thing," Severus joked, "One should always be thinking about something."

"I want to change my name," Vienna told him.

"Whatever for? Vienna Rose is a beautiful name. If I'd gotten to choose your name I would have said Rose," Severus admitted.

"No, I like that part," She replied, "I want to change my last name. I want to be a Snape not a Granger."

Severus paused for a moment. Did she really just say that? Did his little girl, who had only known him a few short days, want to be a Snape! His parents will be so proud of her.

Talking about his parents, Severus hadn't been in touch with them for years. Maybe he should write to them, but after he was better. His mother was known for worrying over everything.

"You would have to ask your mother about that," Severus told her honestly.

"Ask me what?" Hermione inquired as she walked into the hospital ward.

"I want to change my name from Granger to Snape, Mum," Vienna said without hesitation.

"I'm not too sure about that yet Vienna, your father and I will need to talk about it," Hermione said but she smiled.

Smiling was always a good thing Severus remembered. He used to always ask her things and if she didn't answer but smiled, he knew that he would get the answer he wanted, even if it was not for a couple of days.

"Did you enjoy Diagon Alley?" Severus asked to make conversation.

"I have news for both you actually," Hermione said sitting in the chair Vienna had vacated to sit on Severus' bed. "There was someone I was meeting there."

"Who was that then?" Severus had a hunch feeling but if what he thought was right, why was she smiling?

"I was meeting up with Viktor," Hermione told them, "It turns out that he's fallen in love with someone else that he wants to marry. Apparently he didn't see marriage with me but he did love me. Strange," she murmured to herself, "Anyway, Viktor and I have broken up, but we'll probably still be friends."

Severus couldn't believe his ears. She'd broken up with Viktor and she was happy about it! Severus smiled at her; a dazzling smile that only he could make that went straight to Hermione heart.

Vienna looked expectantly at her parents before stating; "Now you two can get back together."

"It's not that simple," Severus said, "I need to speak with your mother."

"Poppy?" Hermione called, "could you look after Vienna for a few short moments please?" She asked after the matron came into view.

"Of course," she replied, "Come Vienna you can watch me make a calming draft."

The young girl smiled and ran towards the matron. Watching full grown witches and wizards casting magic was one of her favourite things.

There was an awkward silence between Hermione and Severus. Severus reached out for Hermione to take his hand and she took it in an instance.

"Hermione, I do want us to be together, I just don't want to make any promises right now, I may not live much longer," Severus admitted.

"Don't speak like that Severus," Hermione said, "You know you're going to be ok. You're just scared I'll run away from you again. I promise I won't."

Severus sighed; he knew that Hermione would see right through him.

"Fine, I don't know if I can trust you yet. It will take time for it. But I promise, I do love you and I do want us to be a proper family, you, me and Vienna. Who knows, maybe we'll have more children," he replied.

"Hold on a moment there Severus. You're not promising a relationship but you're already talking about children?" Hermione joked, trying not to cry at what he was saying.

"You know what I'm like," Severus said.

"I'm afraid I do. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Minerva," Hermione replied. "Vienna, come on honey."

Vienna came running out of Madam Pomfrey's office and took her mother's hand.

"Bye Dad," she called over her shoulder, "Bye Madam Pomfrey."

oOoOo

Hermione and Vienna made their way up to the head teacher's office and was sat with a cup of tea facing Minerva and Albus, the latter was being nosy as per usual.

"I'm guessing this is about your break up with Viktor," Minerva said.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"I have my spies at the Leaky Cauldron," Albus informed her.

"Well yes, it is–" but Albus cut her off.

"That is why Oliver Wood will be here in just a few moments." Hermione understood. Dumbledore had never fully expected Viktor to become a teacher so he made sure that olive Wood was still interested in the job.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days later but with no update from Severus, Hermione began to get worried. Had she blown her chance? Did he realise that he didn't love her after all? But Hermione soon forgot about Severus when there was an owl sat on her kitchen table surrounded in lesson plans.

Hermione had realised that it was getting quite close to September now, so she began prepping her Transfiguration lessons for the new term.

The letter was from Ginny and Luna.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We were all so thrilled to find out that you are back in England. How come you are back?_

_I have two young children now, believe it or not, James Albus Sirius is three and is adorable but he will turn out like the twins we think. We also have a little girl who has just turned one. Her name is Lily Hermione Luna but her personality hasn't really come out yet. James is Harry's clone and Lily is mine._

_Luna and Ron have twins and they are now two. They are Melody Hermione and Harmony Ginevra. They are both extremely quiet and rely on each other but they are so beautiful. They both have long wavy hair, but Melody's hair is more ginger as Harmony's is blond._

_What about you, have you had any children while you've been away? Actually instead of writing back, why don't we meet in the Leaky Cauldron later today at around noon and you can tell us everything?_

_Send us a quick message in return; we can't wait to see you. Harry and Ron pass on their love as well._

_Lots of love, _

_Ginny Potter and Luna Weasley_

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear after reading the letter. She grabbed a spare piece of parchment and a quill and wrote back a quick letter.

_Ginny and Luna,_

_I will of course meet you today, but I will be brining a friend along with me._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione looked over to her friend across the room who was once again reading a Narnia book, but instead this was The Magicians Nephew.

"Vienna, would you like to have a day out to Diagon Alley with me today and meet your Aunt Ginny and Aunt Luna?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh, yes Mum, I'd love that," Vienna replied and grinned. She ran into her bedroom quickly and came back wearing her thin cardigan that she wore to protect her pale skin from the sun light.

"Come on, we'll see your father before we go," Hermione told her.

oOoOo

Severus was pleased that Hermione was going to see her friends again and told Hermione that he is almost back to normal.

"When you're back, I'd like to talk," Severus told Hermione and she nodded and smiled at him and kissed him sweetly on his cheek before walking to the gate to Apparate with Vienna.

oOoOo

Once they were there they made a quick visit into Gringotts so Hermione could check how much money she had, before making their way to the Leaky Cauldron. And there sat at a table near the back of the pub was a long haired red head and a dirty blonde chatting away.

Hermione snuck up behind them, who were both facing the portrait on the wall next to their table.

"Well, I never," Hermione joked and both the witches turned around and saw her.

"Hermione!" Luna cried and stood up immediately hugged Hermione tightly.

"You are never leaving England again!" Ginny said sternly pointing a finger Hermione and hugging her when Luna let go.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hermione promised. She pulled up two seats and sat in one. As Vienna sat in the other, Hermione thought it would be best to introduce her. "Gin, Luna, this is my daughter, Vienna Rose Snape."

Both Ginny and Luna gasped when they heard the surname of the girl but not as loud as Vienna herself.

"You mean I'm a Snape?" Vienna asked.

"Yes, we filled out the paper work yesterday," Hermione admitted to her.

"Thank you, Mum!" Vienna cried and threw her arms around Hermione's neck for a huge hug.

"Well, I never," Ginny repeated what Hermione had said. "You have a lot of explaining to do, missy."

So that's exactly what Hermione did.

She told Ginny and Luna everything about her and Severus, without the rude parts of course, she had her seven year old daughter next to her. Hermione told them about meeting Viktor again and how they thought there was still a spark then and how they travelled around a lot. Ginny couldn't help dropping a comment at that moment though: "And we all thought you didn't like Quidditch."

Hermione ignored her and told them about meeting Severus again and that he realised that she was in love with Severus not Viktor.

When she said that, Tom the barman came up behind her and told her, "I saw young Mr. Krum the other day here. After you left he met up with Miss Pansy Parkinson. Apparently their wedding is in a couple of weeks. I thought I should tell you, sorry to intrude."

"You weren't intruding, that you for telling me." Hermione smiled at him.

Hermione turned back to her friends to tell them that she should be getting back to Hogwarts but Luna bet her to it.

"I should be getting back. The twins will be driving Ron insane," she smiled, "It was so great to see you again, we must do it again sometime."

"Yes!" Ginny agreed, "Harry passes on his love for you and says hello."

"Ron does the same," Luna smiled.

"Return it please," Hermione replied. "It has been great." All three hugged and then Ginny turned to Vienna.

"You'll get to meet your cousins soon, James and Lily will love you."

"Bye," Hermione said and she and Vienna went to floo and flooed straight to the hospital wing.

oOoOo

"He's been discharged," Madam Pomfrey was saying to Hermione, "I believe he went to find you."

Hermione didn't wait for more and went straight down to the lake after a short visit to Minerva to ask her to look after Vienna.

With Vienna safely looked after Hermione started to doubt that he would be there, but she needn't have worried, her hunch was right. Sat at the edge of the lake was Severus Snape.

It was evening now; Hermione and Vienna had been out all day. The darkness seemed to make the feelings that Hermione felt for Severus come more alight.

"Hello there stranger," Hermione murmured as she walked to him.

"It is a good feeling to be breathing in the fresh air again," He replied smiling as he stood to face her. "Dance with me?" He asked holding out his arms for her to take.

"But Severus, there is no music," Hermione replied.

"Let the music flow from your heart Hermione."

And for the first time since they had been reunited, Hermione and Severus kissed. It was a passionate kiss that led to making love at the shore of the lake where they had made love the last time they were together.

This night was a repeat of the time before. Hermione would awake in a few mornings time to find that she was pregnant again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione awoke to find herself in a different bed and in a different room to where she usually woke up. Another difference was the arm that was wrapped tightly around her and the steady breathing of another. She turned around and looked into the sleeping face of Severus Snape.

"I thought I'd told you before not to stare at me when I sleep," Severus murmured after a few minutes.

"You're just too handsome," Hermione whispered. He hadn't made her jump at all; she was expecting him to say that. She used to stare at him when they were together the first time.

"Go back to sleep, darling," he muttered. So she did. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively and they went back to sleep.

oOoOo

When Severus and Hermione work up in the morning, fully rested, they both walked hand in hand up to Minerva's office for two reasons: to get their daughter back and for a favour.

As Hermione and Severus had walked back up to the castle the night before, Severus had asked Hermione to move in with him. Hermione had argued saying they should stay in her room because that was where Vienna was used to but Severus had told her that Vienna was used to moving. She couldn't disagree.

That was the favour they were asking Minerva, make Severus' rooms a little bigger to fit their daughter and so that there was enough room in his private library for all of Hermione's books as well.

After Minerva had let the couple in she didn't need them to say anything. She saw their happy expressions and their hands linked, and simply said:

"Severus, you're rooms will be altered for you, congratulations."

"Thank you Minerva," Hermione replied and smiled.

"I shall go get your daughter," Minerva said.

Severus took his hand from Hermione and slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek and Hermione leaned into him embrace. Unknown to them Vienna and Minerva were already back.

"You're back together?" Vienna cried.

"Yes we are," Hermione replied and smiled. "Come on honey."

They all said their goodbyes and the Snapes and Hermione went down to the dungeons.

oOoOo

As soon as they stepped in everything looked a little different. Each room was just a little bigger and there was a new corridor leading to a new bedroom with an en-suite.

"I'll show her around," Severus muttered to Hermione. Hermione nodded but she was too busying looking at a letter on the desk.

_Miss Hermione Granger_

It was her mother's handwriting.

She quickly picked up the letter and opened it. She walked over to the sofa, sat down and the read the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_We are so thrilled that you are back in England. I hope this is going to be permanent._

_We have both missed you so much. Your father also wants to say congratulations on finally dumping the sawdust brain man. _

_Indeed you are crazy dear, but otherwise you wouldn't be you. We would like to see you very soon. Even though your father and I have missed both you and Vienna like crazy, I think it would be best if she didn't come with you._

_We are going on holiday for a month though, so we shall have to meet after that. We are going skiing; we doubted that you wanted to come. We're back on the last Monday of August. We're looking forward to seeing you._

_Lots of love, _

_Mum and Dad_

When Hermione finished the letter she sighed.

"What's wrong, darling?" Severus asked making his way back in and sat beside her on the sofa, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"My parents want to see me," she replied.

Severus kissed her head sweetly, "It'll be okay. Vienna told me that you'd argued with them."

"I'll tell you about that later," Hermione promised.

She stood up and replied to the letter.

_Mum and Dad,_

_Okay. I'm really busy at the moment, so why don't we make it the last Thursday of August, then I am ready for the kids to arrive. I am working at Hogwarts now, the new Transfiguration professor. Viktor and I are most definitely over. Vienna sends her love._

_Love Hermione._

oOoOo

Hermione was glad that they were going on holiday; it gave her a month's time to brace herself for meeting them. She had finally got round to telling Severus about the argument about what Viktor had said and he only had one thing to say.

"Well I know I won't be saying that."

Hermione was flattered, she knew that he wanted to marry her but he hadn't popped the question to her again since when he'd told her in the hospital wing.

oOoOo

On the morning that Hermione was going to her parents she had to run quickly to the bathroom and throw up. Severus followed her through straight away to hold her hair back.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her soothingly stroking her cheek.

"Yes, I'll check with Madam Pomfrey before I go," Hermione replied and leaned into him for support.

She didn't bother going back to bed; she needed to get some more planning done before she went to her parents.

oOoOo

As Hermione walked up to her parent's house after Apparating from Hogwarts she tried to think positive, Severus had said he was a Patronus away if need be.

Hermione had the meeting with Madam Pomfrey in her head. Why hadn't they been careful? How was he going to react? How was she going to tell him? She just didn't know.

Before she realised it, she had already knocked on her parent's door.

"HERMIONE!" Her mother cried as she made her way over the threshold.

"It's good to see you," Hermione replied and embraced her parents.

The first hour was a little awkward, her parents, Mark and Helena wanted to know everything that had happened since they had last met. So Hermione told them. In return her parents told her about what they had been up to. They had gone back to Australia to visit again and they said that they had made it official that they were going to go skiing everything because it was what they enjoyed the most.

Hermione had brought many pictures of her travels and Mark and Helena got to see their granddaughter grow up in the pictures.

"My goodness Hermione, she's beautiful," Helena said and beamed.

The more they talked the easier it became until Mark hard something he wanted to say.

"Hermione, I want to meet Severus."

"Dad, don't. We've been through enough, I don't want you scaring him away," Hermione said as she held back tears. "I love him."

Helena joined in, "He doesn't mean it like that darling; we just want to meet him."

"Fine, I will write to you when we can make it. I need to go; I have something to tell Severus."

"Goodbye darling," Helena said and after Hermione had hugged her parents she Apparated home.

oOoOo

It was late when Hermione finally got in and she went straight to her rooms. Vienna was fast asleep in bed but Severus was still reading though he was in their room.

"How did it go?" He asked when she slipped in bed beside him.

"Fine and by the way, they want to meet you," she replied and snuggled into his chest. After a moment she whispered, "Severus, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning Hermione woke up to a surprise. Severus was lying in only his boxers on the bed with a small open velvet box in his hand. A golden ring was shinning bright in the centre facing Hermione.

"Hermione, I love you so much. I ruined this the first time but this time I want to do it right. You had my daughter and you've done so well at brining her up. You're now carrying another of my children and I promise to help you all the way. I will be there for you even if you want a hundred babies. Please, Hermione, I love you so much, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" Severus asked.

Although the proposal was so romantic, due to Hermione pregnancy she couldn't choose when she had to throw up.

"I'll be right back," she said and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Severus ran with her to help her with their dressing gowns in his hand. He held her hair away from her face and rubbed the bottom of her back soothingly.

Once everything was up and out, Severus wiped Hermione's mouth and kissed her sweetly on her forehead.

"It was worse than this last time," Hermione muttered into his chest. "I'm sorry about that."

Severus hushed her. "Don't leave me hanging darling. Do you have an answer?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes and kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose and finally his lips. "Yes," she breathed. "I'm yours forever Severus, I love you."

"Thank you," he whispered and slid the golden ring onto her finger. He'd changed it since he last looked at it, before he became ill. He'd added two rubies, one on each side of the diamond.

"Oh, Severus, this is beautiful," she admitted and kissed his passionately.

"Mum!" Vienna cried running into the room. "There's an owl for you. Why are you on the floor?"

Vienna looked between her parents lying on the bathroom floor in only their dressing gowns and looked shocked.

"I was sick honey, your dad came to check on me," Hermione replied starting to get up.

She put her left hand on the sink to help her up and that is when Vienna noticed the ring.

"Where did you get that ring?" she asked.

"I gave her it, moments ago. Vienna, we're getting married," Severus told her and Vienna was so happy that she started crying and ran to her parents.

They hugged until Hermione had to pull away to throw up again. Severus ushered Vienna out of the room and sat her on the sofa. "Stay there, your mother and I have something to tell you."

Severus was about to go back and help Hermione but she walked through to the sitting room before he could.

"I'll tell her. Vienna, you know you've always wanted a younger sibling?" Hermione reminded her.

"Yes." Vienna eyed her parents.

Severus put his arm around Hermione and said, "We're having a baby."

Vienna was surprised to say the least. She'd always wanted a sibling but now that she was getting one she realised that she didn't actually want one. Her dad was going to help raise this child. Does that mean that he won't love her as much anymore? Will her mother not love her as much?

"That's great, I guess," she murmured before running out of the room.

"I'll go after her," Severus said.

Hermione nodded and looked at the desk and suddenly remember that Vienna had said she had an Owl. She walked over and read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Would you be able to come to 12 Grimmauld place as soon as you can? Harry has managed to get some time off work and would like to see you._

_Please let us know ASAP._

_Love Ginny_

Hermione sighed and wrote a quick reply to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_Yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes._

_Hermione_

Hermione went into the shower and sorted herself out. She didn't need to dress up so she only applied a little amount of makeup and an old t-shirt and jeans.

When she deemed herself ready she wrote a quick note to Severus.

_Severus,_

_I'm going to the Potters'. I wouldn't have gone but I haven't seen Harry in years. Give my love to Vienna and please make sure she's alright._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

With that written Hermione made her way to the floo in Severus' office and stepped in with a pinch of floo power and a shout of "12 Grimmauld Place!"

oOoOo

"Hermione!" Harry cried as his best friend came out of the fire in the kitchen of his home.

"Harry," Hermione said and threw herself into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"It's been a while," he commented to which Hermione nodded.

"Why did you want me to come?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to see you," Harry admitted. "Come, we'll go to the library."

Hermione followed Harry up the stairs in the old house of Black and she didn't recognise it at all. There was colour on every wall and delicate patterns that looked hand drawn. There were many family photos there as well. There were pictures of James and Lily with baby Harry, Molly and Arthur with baby Ginny, Harry and Ginny with baby James and Harry and Ginny with baby Lily.

She also noticed pictures of her, Harry and Ron in Hogwarts, not to mention many pictures of the Weasley family. It turned out that they were all married with children now except Charlie, who looked like he was with Cormac McLaggen.

Bill and Fleur had two daughters and a son, Percy and his childhood sweetheart, Penelope Clearwater had two daughters, Fred and Angelina Johnson had two little boys, George and Katie Bell had a son and a daughter and finally there was Ron and Luna with their twins.

When Hermione and Harry made it into the library she'd notice the Black family tree had been changed to a family picture of the Weasleys and Harry, all smiling.

"Hermione, I'm glad you could come," Ginny said smiling as she was brushing Lily's hair. "Say hello to Hermione, James."

"Hello Herminie," James said and they laughed.

"Repeat after me, son," Harry said, "Her-my-oh-nee."

And after a few attempts James said, "Hello Hermione."

Everyone chuckled for a minute before Hermione said, "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure Hermione," Harry replied.

"Did James get jealous when you were pregnant with Lily?"

"Yes, but only a little. Why?" Ginny asked.

"I'm pregnant," she answered, and both Harry and Ginny congratulated her. It seemed that Harry was well aware of what was going on and he didn't look like he was bothered, instead he seemed delighted.

Then Hermione carried on, "and we told Vienna this morning but she took off," she admitted and started crying.

"It OK Hermione, it gets better," Ginny replied getting up to wrap her arms around Hermione, "James fully understands that we love him just as much as Lily. But with Vienna having you to herself for seven years it's going to be different. Also this child will have Severus as their father from the beginning, that's going to be hard on her."

"Thanks," Hermione replied. "I have some other news as well." And she showed them her ring.

"It's beautiful," Ginny cried.

"Congratulations," Harry said, "I honestly mean it. I've been to Hogwarts quite a lot for talks in the Defence against the Dark Arts lessons. Severus and I no longer hate each other, but I wouldn't call us friends yet."

Hermione smiled with relief and with that off her chest, Hermione and the Potters talked about all of the Weasleys and what they were doing. It was like old times for them, the only thing that would have made it better was if Ron was there to share the laughter, but Ginny had said that he'd was busy at work, covering for Harry.

After a few hours of conversation and well after dinner, Hermione made her way back to the floo and went back to her home.

When she got out of the fire, she didn't expect to see Severus looking annoyed and Vienna looking suspicious.


	11. Chapter 11

"Severus, what is the matter?" Hermione asked as she climbed out of the fire.

Severus looked round and saw Hermione and kissed her forehead sweetly before replying, "My parents have found out about us."

"Your parents?" Hermione asked. She had no idea that his parents were still alive.

"Yes, my mother Primrose and my father Quentin. I'm guessing that Albus is behind this. Anyway, they want to meet you and Vienna and they want it to happen soon," He replied.

"Well we're at my parents next weekend, I'm not sure when we can see them, whether it will be before term starts, as it starts in two days," Hermione said.

"Indeed."

oOoOo

The new school year got off well for all the staff members. Hermione had replace Minerva as Head of Gryffindor and Severus was now Deputy Head, which meant that he had to stand and read out the names of the new students. Vienna sat next to her mother on the top table which caused a lot of gossip from the students.

After all the names were called and everyone was sorted Minerva said the usual announcements that Dumbledore usually said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, all and new. I am the new Head Teacher of the school, as Professor Dumbledore feels he is too old to carry on. But don't be alarmed if you see him wandering round, he will still be living here.

"We therefore have a new Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Head. Professor Snape had become the new Deputy and his fiancé, Professor Hermione Granger, is the new Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor."

There was a break out in conversation amongst the students. Professor Snape, the snarky bat from the dungeon was getting married to the brains and beauty behind the Golden Trio! Severus and Hermione had told the staff the day before about their engagement and they were all thrilled.

"We all congratulate the two of you on your engagement. Also students, be careful because Professor Granger's daughter, Vienna, may be in your lessons at some points.

"Finally, everyone should know that you mustn't go near the Forbidden Forrest and third years and above should all have permission slips for Hogsmead signed and given to the head of house. For those wanting to be on their house's Quidditch team, see your head of house to write your name down.

"With all that said, you may tuck in!" There was a cheer from the students and they all did as Minerva said.

oOoOo

As the lesson began, Hermione became the favourite Professor in the school. She got many questions about her time at Hogwarts with the chosen one, Harry and the side kick, Ron. She also got questioned about whey she wasn't with Ron and the reports that she was dating Viktor Krum.

Hermione answered every question honestly except the private ones, like when a sixth year Slytherin girl had once asked, "So is Professor Snape good in bed?"

The whole class laughed and Hermione couldn't help but join in. "That's for me to know and you to wonder," she replied. Hermione was just glad that they'd asked that question when Vienna wasn't in the room.

Vienna preferred being in the potion lessons and watching her dad teach. Although when he taught the older years, she wasn't allowed in if they were doing practical lessons, because sometimes things could go horribly wrong. She spent some time in the Transfiguration lessons too, but found them a little boring unlike her mother, but very like her father.

Other teachers, like Professor Flitwick let her see his charms lessons and she fell in love with the subject, she found it fascinating just like Hermione had. All of the teachers fell in love with Vienna and let her see their subjects, but when she wasn't in lessons she was having study lessons with Minerva and Albus on all things magical and Muggle alike.

oOoOo

Soon the first week went and it was time for Severus to meet Hermione's parents. To say he was scared didn't cut it. He was terrified.

He kept going over different scenarios in his head, each one ended with his head on a platter and Mr Granger looking pleased, or what he thought Mr Granger looked like, he hadn't met him before.

Also no matter what Hermione said about her parents being OK with the fact that he was older than her didn't make him any less nervous. But then he had to realise that Hermione was probably going through the same with the prospect of meeting his parents.

After they were all ready, Severus grabbed Vienna's hand and Hermione grabbed his and she Apparated them to Manchester, her home town.

Hermione held onto Vienna's hand as the three of them made their way to the front door. Hermione reached out and knocked twice before stepping back.

The door opened to reveal Helena and Mark Granger smiling at their daughter and granddaughter. Severus noted that they looked a lot older than he had imagined.

"Come on in," Helena ushered and they followed.

Once they were all sat in the sitting room with tea or coffee, or in Vienna's case, Coke, the questions began.

"If you don't mind my asking, Severus, how old are you?"

"I am 46, and yourselves?"

"I'm 55 and Mark is 68," Helena replied. Severus looked in shock, Mark Granger didn't look older than 50.

Helena seemed to read Severus' mind, "He likes to buy hair dye and anti wrinkle cream." Mark didn't deny it either and they all laughed a little.

The conversation changed onto how Hermione's job was going and what Vienna was doing while her parents worked. Everything was going well until Helena noticed the ring on Hermione's finger.

"You're getting married!" She stated.

"Yes we are," Hermione replied and smiled at Severus.

"You never told us," Mark said.

"Well he only asked me the other day, I thought I should tell you in person," Hermione shrugged.

"Are you planning on telling the other thing, darling?" Severus whispered into her ear.

"What other thing?" Mark asked he didn't look happy now.

"Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant again," Hermione admitted.

"Are you staying around this time Severus?" Mark questioned. Severus didn't get angry, he knew this was coming.

"Yes, I will be. I will not leave Hermione again, only if she orders me away. I will be a proper dad to this baby like I should have been to Vienna. Both of them have forgiven me and I will make sure every day that I make it up to them," Severus vented.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Mark replied and shook his hand.

"We must be going," Hermione said, "I have essays to mark."

"OK sweetie, goodbye," Helena replied

With all the goodbyes swapped Hermione, Severus and Vienna Apparated back to Hogwarts but they were met at the gates by another couple.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus turned to see the couple and was shocked when he recognised who they were.

"Mother, Father?"

"Severus!" His mother cried and ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "You didn't get back to us; we thought maybe, something had happened to you."

"We've been busy," Severus replied and stepping out of his mother's powerful embrace.

That is when his parents notice Hermione and Vienna.

"Mum, Dad, who are these people?" Vienna asked she clung onto her mother's hand in fear.

"Vienna, darling, these are my parents, your grandparents. Primrose and Quentin Snape. But come, we'll go to our chambers to get out of this cold," Severus replied and they all made their way up to the castle.

Hermione checked her watch and noticed that it was quite late, "Come on Vienna, you need to be in bed." So they walked quickly up to the castle while Severus walked a little slower with his parents.

"Russ, you never told us that you had a child," Quentin stated.

"What's her name?" Primrose asked.

"Her name is Vienna Rose Snape. Also I didn't know till a couple of months ago, Hermione didn't tell me," Severus admitted, "but we've sorted everything out now."

"Well she's a beauty, you can't deny that," Primrose said to which Severus nodded, "She gets it from Hermione."

"She's rather beautiful as well Russ. Who are her parents?" Quentin asked. Of course he would ask that, Severus thought. His parents still believed that he should marry a pureblood, like his sister was planning on. Not that Severus had spoken to his sister in many years.

"She's Muggle born Father, but that doesn't mean that I don't love her," Severus answered angrily. "We are getting married in a few months' time."

"Congratulations, you should tell your sister about her," his mother murmured.

"I haven't spoken to Tatiana in years, what makes you think that I will start now seeing as I'm getting married, it's not like she is," Severus shouted at his parents.

"But Tatty is married, son," Quentin admitted, "To her childhood sweetheart, Sirius Black."

"Black is dead!"

"He's not; he was pushed out that veil because he wasn't dead. Your sister has looked after him ever since and they love each other. We have two lovely grandchildren, Juno Artemis and Silvanus Orion," Primrose replied.

"You have three grandchildren, Mother, and another on the way!" Severus was fuming. In all the times that he'd seen Potter when he was at Hogwarts, not once had he mentioned that Black was still alive! Hermione had also mentioned that the Potters were living in 12 Grimmauld place. "Where is he living?"

"They live in Glen, where Ravenclaw was from," Primrose said quietly, "And congratulations on the baby. Please calm down Severus, darling, we just wanted to see you."

By this time the Snapes had made it into the castle and down to the dungeons where Severus lived with his family. With a young child living there it was no longer grotty and murky but clean and colourful. There were many different shades of colours, but most of them were designed around red, gold, green and silver. It was all Hermione's idea of course. She'd spent part of the summer charming the walls her way, with a little help from Severus.

Primrose and Quentin looked round and saw all the pictures of the pair of them. Many, it looked like, had been taken recently. Though there were some from many years back where Severus was in his teaching robes and Hermione in her student robes.

"A Gryffindor, Severus!" Quentin boomed. Severus looked at the picture his father was looking at and it didn't surprise him that his father cared more about the fact that she was a Gryffindor than that she was much younger than him.

"Yes, I was," Hermione replied walking out of Vienna's room, "and no offence sir, but my daughter has only just got to sleep. I do not appreciate you shouting, that will wake her. She has problems sleeping."

"Something she's obviously inherited from Russ," Primrose said quietly.

"Russ?" Hermione asked looking at Severus quite confused.

"Tis my nickname that my family call me as I detest Sev," Severus shrugged. "As I haven't spoken to my family in years, it's been a long time since I've been called it."

The conversation moved on to teaching. As the conversations went on Hermione saw where Severus got his personality from. His mother was sweet and had the best intentions at heart whereas Quentin would speak his mind.

Severus looked a lot like his father too. They were the same height, same eye colour, same large nose. But when you looked closely, Severus had the same shape eyes and lips as his mother and they spoke in the same way.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Primrose said suddenly, "Congratulations on the pregnancy, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and blushed a little, "Thank you."

"That will make our grandchildren a total of four," Primrose beamed. "I love the little ones."

Hermione looked straight at Severus questioningly.

"No, darling, I only have one child and that is Vienna. My mother is speaking of my sister's children," he replied.

"Sister?" Hermione asked, "I wasn't aware you had one."

"Severus and his sister Tatiana fell out many years ago because Tatiana was in love with one Sirius Black," Quentin explained.

The elder Snapes then told Hermione what they'd told Severus on the way up, about how Sirius had survived the veil and about their grandchildren.

"Juno is seven, so she will be starting here at the same time as Vienna and Silvanus is five."

"Then why were you making a big deal out of me being a Gryffindor, Sirius was one," Hermione said. She was annoyed that they would be so prejudice.

"Yes, but Sirius comes from the family of Black," Quentin stated as if it mattered.

"And that matters because? I come from the family of Granger, they are well known in London, for the work they've done for charity and dentistry," Hermione said. "And why would Harry have not told me that his Godfather was still alive?"

"Sirius didn't want many people to know," Primrose said, "Only those closest to him and the ministry."

"We'd better be going," Quentin said after looking at his watch, it was getting close to midnight. "Remember what we said Russ, Tatty wants to see you. I understand that it is your decision but I suggest you do."

"I'll have to think about it," Severus replied and showed them out.

Once they were gone Hermione ran into the bedroom to change. She hid her face when Severus came in but he could hear her soft sobs.

"Hermione, please don't cry," he said. "I hate it when you cry."

"It's the hormones," she replied, but she knew that he knew she was lying. "Fine, they've really hurt my feelings Severus; I haven't done anything to them."

"I know," Severus whispered, "They'll come round."

Hermione turned round to face Severus in the bed and snuggled into his chest and inhaled the scent. She could smell him forever and not get bored, but right now she needed to sleep, so sleep is what she did.


	13. Chapter 13

After another couple of stressful weeks of teaching and a little persuasion from Hermione, Severus had finally agreed to write to his sister.

_Tatiana,_

_I know we haven't seen each other for many years but I think we should meet up soon. Mother literally begged me to get in contact with you. _

_I've heard that you married Black; I suppose I give you my congratulations. I myself am getting married in a couple of months; my fiancée is also pregnant with my second child. We already have one daughter already, she is called Vienna Rose and she's seven years old, but there is a story behind that._

_I would very much appreciate it if you could please reply so we can sort out a date to meet. It would make me and Mother very happy._

_Your brother,_

_Severus Snape_

oOoOo

Hermione's pregnancy was now becoming a little obvious so Minerva thought it was best to announce it to the school during the Halloween feast.

"Before we start this immaculate feast I would like to give an announcement," Minerva began, "We are sad to say that in a couple of month's time, Professor Granger will not be teaching." To this the majority of students let out a loud groan. Minerva ignored that and carried out with what she was saying. "This is because Professors Granger and Snape are expecting their second child."

There were whispers around the hall confirming all their suspicions. Vienna was definitely Snape's child too. There had been rumours going around but no one had had the nerve enough to ask any Professors.

Hermione was sat at the head table next to Severus and Vienna. Her cheeks were pink due to what Minerva was saying. She jumped slightly when Severus took hold of her hand under the table and she turned to smile at him.

"We congratulate the Professors. With all that said, tuck in to your feast," Minerva finished and everyone began to eat.

Seeing as Hermione was now eating for two, Severus tried to get her to eat more and more, and no matter what Hermione said about her being full and not needing all the food he gave her, he didn't stop.

"Severus, darling, I don't need all that food, why do you think I have the medication in the cupboard," Hermione said to him.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I just don't know what I'm doing." He looked sadden when he said that so Hermione summoned a book.

"Read this sweetheart, it helped me a lot. Also you can ask your sister for help when you see her," Hermione said.

Severus glared at her for a short moment.

"That's my darling," Hermione joked before turning back to her food.

oOoOo

After the meal ended Hermione and her family made their way down to their rooms and there on the table was an owl that Hermione didn't recognise but Severus obviously did.

"Constance," he whispered and walked over her. He stroked her softly and took the letter from her leg. What was unusual was that she didn't fly off straight away. "I'm guessing she's told you to stay until she gets a reply," Severus said the bird knowingly. The bird nipped him lightly to say yes.

"Come on Vienna, I'll get you in bed while your father reads his letter," Hermione said.

"OK," Vienna replied sleepily and followed her mother after hugging her father goodnight.

Severus sat down on the sofa and sighed as he opened the letter.

_Severus,_

_I was so thrilled when I got your letter that I read it through at least four times until Sirius took it from my hands to see what you had written. I'm glad that Mother told you to write, I would have done but I didn't know how you'd react._

_Yes, Sirius and I married around ten years ago now, a year after he came out of the veil. He was in the care of Harry Potter and Harry wrote me a letter saying he was alive and wanted to see me. I was so thrilled about it. We have two children as Mother has probably told you. Juno is seven and Silvanus is five._

_I promise you now Russ, that the veil put a different personality into Sirius, he's calmed down a lot now, especially since the kids came. He is also very sorry about what happened at school. He's willing to put it behind him if you are._

_Congratulations to you on your engagement, it's about time brother. She's pregnant with your second child? I would like to hear the story._

_Why don't we meet up this weekend where we used to play when we were little and then we can Apparate to my house, I don't trust giving my address in a letter. I'm sure you understand why._

_Please reply soon, I've told Constance not to leave until you write it, I hope you don't mind._

_Your sister,_

_Tatiana Black_

By the time that Severus had finished reading the letter Hermione was back from Vienna's room but she was coming from their bedroom with her favourite lacy green underwear on. Severus felt like one special man tonight.

oOoOo

In the morning Hermione read the letter that Tatiana had sent and saw Severus' reply.

_Tatiana, _

_I will meet you there at noon on Saturday._

_Severus_

Severus then attached the letter onto Constance's leg and watched her fly away.

oOoOo

On the Saturday, Severus dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight jumper that Hermione almost ripped off of him because he looked that good in it and Apparated near to the park near Godric's Hollow where he and his sister grew up.

He walked towards the park that his sister had meant but he'd forgotten that it meant walking past the graveyard where the Potters were. Making a slight detour, he ventured into the graveyard and went straight to Lily's grave and whispered, "You were always my first love Lily but I've finally moved on. I finally have my family. I never thought I'd be grateful of what happened between us, but don't worry, I'll always remember you."

As he walked out the memorial turned into Lily and her family and she smiled at him and he smiled back, glad that he was now a happy man that was in love with the perfect girl for him.

When he checked his watch again he realised that he was now late meeting his sister and he had to quickly walk up to the park.

"Severus!" Tatiana cried when she finally saw him. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I said I would come, didn't I?" He replied, "I had to make a slight detour."

"Fair enough, hold on." Tatiana held out her arm and Apparated them both to Glen.

She'd Apparated them both straight into her sitting room. After taking his coat and making him a drink, they finally got down to why they hadn't talked to one another in years.

"You can't help who you love," Tatiana said.

"I agree with you there," Severus replied. "I'm so sorry, Tat, I really am. I was wrong, I realise that now."

Tatiana hugged him and said, "I'm sorry too, Russ. He didn't want you to be killed, I promise. He said he didn't know what he was thinking. I know it sounds stupid, but I believe him."

"I will see for myself first if he has changed. I cannot promise anything yet Tat," Severus replied.

"That's all I can hope for. He's out with the kids at the moment to give us some time together. Now tell me about the story behind your engagement and child," Tatiana encouraged.

So Severus told her, he told her everything. About him and Hermione when they were first together and how he'd left her, not knowing that she was pregnant and how he'd wished that he could see her again. He told her how happy he was to see her again and the jealousy when he saw the child with her, but how thrilled he was when he found out the child was his. He told her about Vienna and how talented and beautiful she was and how he'd proposed to Hermione, which Tatiana thought was sweet.

In return, Tatiana told Severus how she found Sirius again and how they fell in love even deeper than before. She told him about her wedding and about her pregnancies and childbirth.

"Juno is the same age as Vienna, they should meet, Vienna talks to anyone who will listen," Severus joked, "She's so much like Hermione."

"I would love to meet them both," Tatiana admitted.

"At the wedding," Severus replied.

"You mean I'm invited?" She asked.

"Of course, you are my sister," Severus answered and Tatiana once again threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Russ! It means so much!" She cried.

Severus checked his watch, "I must be going. I said to Hermione that I'd be home in ten minutes. It's been so good seeing you again. Let's not fall out again, shall we?"

"Never." Tatiana smiled and kissed her brother's cheek before he Apparated back to Hogwarts smiling to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Severus stepped through the door of his chambers that he shared with Hermione, he was blinded by brown hair and attacked with kisses everywhere.

"You're in a good mood," he said and smiled into her locks.

"I've just received a letter from the Weasleys, they want to see us. It seems that Ginny has told them about us," Hermione replied and kissed him softly on his lips.

"When do they want us?" He wondered as he made his way further into their sitting room and picked Vienna up who had come in and started spinning her around. He murmured to her, "hello my little darling."

"Hey Dad," Vienna replied and hugged her dad close.

"You mean we can go?" Hermione asked she was thrilled about it. She didn't think that he'd want to go to the Weasleys seeing as he seemed to always avoid conversation about them.

"Yes. You want to go, you're so happy just receiving the letter, I don't want to make you upset," Severus replied and wrapped his arm, that wasn't holding Vienna, around her.

"Thank you!" She cried, kissing him again.

"Mum, Dad! Get a room!" Vienna giggled as Severus placed a loud kiss on her forehead.

"This is our room," Hermione replied and kissed Severus again.

"Put me down then so I can go throw up!" Vienna joked and when Severus let her down, she ran into her room laughing her head off.

Severus took Hermione's hand and let her to the sofa, telling her about what he'd done that day. About finally admitting to himself that he no longer loved Lily Evans and that he was sorry for the things he'd said to his sister.

"I'm proud of you," Hermione said to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," he replied, "What time do the Weasleys want us?"

"They want us there at around ten in the morning. Everyone is going to be there, including all the children," Hermione told him. "Are you OK with that?"

"I will put up with it for you," Severus said sweetly, "come, it is dinner time."

oOoOo

They were cutting it close in the morning as Hermione had a need to throw up again. The sickness was dying down now but when it came, it came with vengeance.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied and hugged him. "We should get off."

Severus picked Vienna up and walked into the fire and, after dropping a pinch of floo powder in, he shouted "The Burrow."

Hermione followed afterwards with the same cry of "The Burrow!" Hermione usually preferred Apparating but she felt it was probably best to floo today so that they could spend more time there than having to walk to and from Apparating points. It was also because Severus didn't want her to be Apparating with the pregnancy.

Hermione had a secret thought that she was glad that he wasn't there during the pregnancy with Vienna because she hadn't known what she was doing then and his constant worrying would have stressed her out more. But she shook that thought away, she loved Severus and he only wanted what was best for her.

"Hermione!" The Weasleys cried when she stepped out of the fire. She was then surrounded with red heads.

"It is so good to see you again," Molly said when Hermione was allowed to breathe again. "Your daughter is very sweet." Hermione looked over in the direction where Vienna was and she was chatting away to a girl who looked a similar age to her.

Hermione laughed a little, her daughter was known to talk to anybody who would listen. "Who is she talking to?" Hermione asked.

"That is Marie," Molly replied, "She's seven too; she's Bill and Fleur's eldest. They have Diana, who is six and Louie, who is four."

"I really have missed a lot," Hermione murmured looking around the room and seeing all the little children running around.

She looked around again and saw that Severus was talking to Arthur but she didn't know what about. She then got a tap on her shoulder and she turned round to see that it was Ron.

"Ron!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck, "my goodness, it's been a lot time my friend."

"Hello Hermione, it's good to see you," he replied but it was muffled by her hair.

"That's my husband you're strangling," Luna said coming up behind Ron.

Hermione laughed and let go of Ron, "I know."

Luna called her children over to here. "Melody, Harmony, meet Hermione."

"Hermione, as in my middle name?" Melody asked.

"Yes," Luna replied.

"It's nice to meet you girls. If you'll excuse me," Hermione said and walked over to Severus.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I've just accepted to be Severus' best man," Arthur answered and smiled.

"You didn't tell me you were asking him," Hermione said turning on her fiancé.

"You never asked," Severus said simply. He then slid his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead which earned an "aw," from those watching. Severus ignored it and smiled at his love.

Harry turned to see what people were "awing" at and smiled and then he went up to the couple with Ginny.

"Mia, I'm glad you came," Ginny said to Hermione. "How's the pregnancy?"

"It's a lot better now. It was much worse with Vienna but I suppose that's simply because it was the first time, I think," Hermione replied.

"It was like that with me too," Ginny agreed.

"Severus, it's good to see you again," Harry said shaking Severus' hand.

"You too, Harry."

After an hour of everyone doing different things, they all regrouped in the sitting room and swapped different stories about what was going on in the world but at some point everyone, one of them glanced at Hermione and Severus to see how they were together. And every time they looked they saw love. There was no denying it.

Severus had his arms wrapped tightly around her and her head was nestled into his chest and Vienna sat at their feet.

As the day went on Severus and Hermione got more questions about their wedding. It was Katie who asked them why they were getting married.

"I love her," Severus said simply.

"But there's got to be something else," Angelina encouraged, "Something deeper. Fred asked me because I was pregnant."

When Angelina said that, Hermione blushed a vivid red.

"Oh my goodness!" Fleur cried. "You're pregnant!" It seemed that Ginny had told everyone of their relationship and engagement but not about the pregnancy.

Hermione looked up to Severus and he nodded and cradled Hermione's slightly rounded stomach.

"Yes, I'm four months gone now. Our parents know and so does Severus' sister," Hermione replied.

"Congratulations," they all said.

"You're in touch with Tatiana again then?" Molly asked.

Severus nodded, "Yes, my mother literally begged me to write to her. It took me a couple of weeks and some persuasion from Hermione. I've decided to invite her to our wedding."

"Talking about the wedding," Hermione said, "I've finally decided on my maid of honour and bridesmaids."

"And who are they?" Severus asked her.

"Ginny, will you be my maid of honour?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Mia!" Ginny cried and ran to her and hugged her, "Of course."

"Fleur, Luna, will you be my bridesmaids?"

"Yes," Luna replied and also hugged her.

"I would be honoured," Fleur said and smiled, she was unable to hug Hermione too as Louie was sat on her lap and was snoozing.

"Severus, would you be able to ask Tatiana to be one too?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled. I'm planning on meeting with her soon," Severus replied and kissed her head.

Severus looked down at his feet and saw that Vienna was asleep and leaning on his leg.

"I think it's time that we go home."

Severus picked Vienna up as Hermione hugged everyone goodbye, promising to keep them up to date with wedding plans. They then went to the floo and went home to a lovely evening just between Hermione and Severus.


	15. Chapter 15

When Severus woke up in the morning, Constance the owl was sat on his bedside table with a letter attached to her leg. Severus leant across the bed to see the clock and saw that it was seven thirty am. Hermione wasn't in the bed and that worried him for a moment until he heard the shower running. He was about to join Hermione when Constance nipped him.

"I guess this letter is urgent then," Severus mused as he stroked the bird. She nipped him again but this time in agreement and Severus sighed, "very well," and opened the letter.

_Russ,_

_I told Sirius about our meeting and he says he doesn't want to wait until the wedding to see you, Hermione and Vienna. As he hasn't seen Hermione in years he'd like to see her beforehand. Also, he has told me that he would like to make amends with you before the wedding so that there is no hate there. He knows it would make me happy and because he loves me he is willing._

_I know you're both busy with teaching and Hermione's pregnancy but I would really appreciate it if you could come over this weekend. It would mean so much to both of us. I may have also let it slip to the kids that their Uncle Russ and two very special guests are coming. They've never met you and they really want to. Please Russ._

_Your sister,_

_Tat_

Severus sighed again. He didn't want to let the kids down, his own niece and nephew even though he'd never met them. He too wanted to make friends with Sirius; it was about time that they did. He knew that Sirius had once tried to kill him but that was the old Sirius, they were close to dropping everything before he got pushed through the veil. But mainly he wanted his sister to be happy. He also knew that Hermione would want that too.

The shower had been turned off now and Hermione was walking into the room in only a towel and wet hair. This was when Severus thought she looked most sexy, more so when she was naked and he could see her bump. To him there was nothing more beautiful than his fiancée carrying his baby.

"I wondered when you were going to wake up," Hermione muttered and sat on the bed next to him. She then noticed the letter and took it out of his hands and read it.

"Well we must go; I haven't seen Sirius in years, please?" Hermione asked and she pulled her puppy dog eyes that Severus couldn't say no to.

"If that's what you want. How about you write the reply and I'll get dressed and sort out Vienna's work for today?" Severus asked and kissed her sweetly on her head.

"OK," Hermione answered. After a quick charm on her body so she was dry and a similar one for her hair, she quickly put her skirt and blouse on and finally her black teaching robe.

She sat by her personal desk in the small office the two shared in their rooms and wrote a short reply.

_Dear Tatiana,_

_Severus is a little busy and has asked me to reply to your letter._

_We would be delighted to come to your house this weekend, preferably Saturday as I tend to use Sunday as marking day, if that is agreeable. But due to my pregnancy, would it be OK if we could use the floo to your house? _

_It is true, I haven't seen Sirius in years and it would be nice to see him again. Severus was planning on going to yours at some point anyway. I am flattered that you would like us to join you._

_I'm sure Vienna will be excited too to see her cousins._

_Your, soon to be, sister-in-law,_

_Hermione_

Hermione checked over the letter and deemed it OK, she'd tell Severus about it later. With a tap of her wand she sealed it and attached it onto Constance's leg, who flew away as soon as it was attached.

"Vienna," Hermione called as she walked out of her office into the sitting room.

"Yes Mum," Vienna replied as she made her way from her bedroom. She was wearing her favourite jeans and a pink jumper. Her little back was slung over her shoulder with the work that she was going to be doing with Minerva this morning.

"You will be meeting your cousins this weekend," Hermione told her.

"Oh wow! I can't wait," Vienna squealed and hugged her mum. She knew that she had cousins, Severus had told her about them the other day, she was excited knowing that she had them.

"Come on its time for breakfast then lessons," Severus said as he came out of his bedroom with his normal black teaching robes on.

oOoOo

On the Saturday morning, Severus, Hermione and Vienna were stood by the fire about to go to the Black's house.

"Now remember Severus, be nice," Hermione joked and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm gonna be sick," Vienna laughed.

"Just you wait till you find someone you love," Hermione told her daughter.

"Oh I can't wait for that," Severus said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go."

Hermione and Vienna stepped into the fire and yelled out "The Black's household, Glen!" They were then followed by Severus shouting the same thing.

The house was a lot different to what Hermione had expected, she thought it was going to look a little like 12 Grimmauld place, but then she remembered that Sirius hated it there, so he had most likely done his house this way purposefully.

"Hermione!" Sirius cried when she stepped out of the fire. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It would have been a lot soon if you'd told me you were back," Hermione scolded, "I can't believe you didn't let Harry tell me."

"I'm sorry; I thought you were married to Ron. Ron asked if it was OK if his wife knew and I presumed it was you," Sirius replied looking guilty. "That was until I met Luna and was introduced to her as Luna Weasley, Ron's wife. This was while you were touring the country with Krum."

"No, Ron and I weren't right for each other," Hermione said. "Neither were me and Viktor it turned out. He's happy with his new wife now anyway."

"I'm glad about that," Severus commented walking behind Hermione and wrapping his arm around her.

"Severus, I am very sorry about what's happened between us. I judged you and I shouldn't have. Can we call a truce?" Sirius asked holding his hand out.

"Yes," Severus replied and shook his hand.

That was the moment that Tatiana walked into the room with Juno and Silvanus. Vienna looked at them and saw that the girl was a similar height to her and she walked over straight away.

"I'm Vienna, who are you?"

"I'm Juno," Juno replied. She looked a lot like Tatiana, with long dark hair and dark eyes and pale skin. Silvanus looked a lot more like Sirius with grey eyes and darker skin but he too had dark hair.

That was the only introduction the girls needed and they began talking away, Silvanus attempted to join in but found it hard so he just listened.

"I'm glad they're getting on," Hermione said and then she turned to Tatiana. "You must be Tatiana; it's nice to meet you."

"You too Hermione," Tatiana replied and they hugged.

"Kids, meet your Uncle Severus and your Aunt Hermione," Sirius said.

"Uncle Sevrus," Silvanus said.

"Call me Uncle Russ, Silvanus," Severus said and held his hand out to shake the young boys.

"Uncle Russ," he mused and shook his uncle's hand. "Aunt Herminie."

"Call me Aunt Mia, if you prefer," Hermione said kindly.

"Mia?" Severus asked.

"Harry and Ginny sometimes call me it. She said it the other day actually, when we were at the Weasleys," Hermione murmured.

"I didn't catch it."

They started talking about wedding plans and how Sirius and Tatiana had their wedding. It sounded beautiful, only with a few people there but the design of roses made Hermione jealous.

"Of course you can take the idea and adapt it," Tatiana said knowingly.

"I was planning on roses anyway. Some of bridesmaids' dresses I have seen have them on," Hermione replied. "Talking about bridesmaids, would you like to be one Tatiana? For Severus' sake," she added.

"I would love to, tell me when you need me for anything," Tatiana replied.

"Who's your best man, Severus?" Sirius asked.

"I've asked Arthur Weasley. He's been a good friend over there years," Severus replied.

Juno then ran into the room screaming.

"Mum! Dad! Uncle Russ! Auntie Mia! Vienna's passed out! We were just playing and she said she didn't feel well. Then she just fell. I prodded her to wake up but she didn't. I didn't do anything, neither did Silvanus, I swear!"

Severus looked towards Hermione and they both followed Juno up to her bedroom and Hermione burst into tears at what she saw.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione rushed to Vienna's side to check if there was a pulse. It took a moment for Hermione to find it but there was indeed a pulse.

"We need to get to St Mungo's," Severus ordered and he leaned down and picked Vienna up in his arms and made his way back to the fire.

"I hope she's OK," Sirius said as he hugged Hermione goodbye, "Keep us posted."

"We will," Hermione replied and stepped into the fire with a shout of "St Mungo's!" Severus soon followed.

oOoOo

When they arrived there wasn't a queue at the desk.

"We need help, our daughter's fainted!" Hermione told the witch.

"What's her name?" The witch asked.

"Vienna Snape," Severus answered.

"Follow me," she replied so they did.

They walked up two floors and through a few different corridors till they were in a ward that had a sign above saying The Morgana Ward for Children. The witch went up to a dark woman in pale pink robes and informed her of the situations.

"This is healer Thomas," the witch said to Hermione and Severus before walking back to her post.

"If you'll follow me," healer Thomas murmured to them and went into a single ward. Hermione thought she looked very familiar but couldn't make out who she was. Severus placed Vienna on the bed with her head propped up by pillows and the healer got to work.

After a few different spells were cast a bright white light shone around Vienna. When the light faded the healer nodded and turned to face Vienna's parents.

"She's going to be OK," she told them. "She's exhausted. Has she been doing lots of work, Professor?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Do I know you?" Severus asked.

"You should. I'm Cho Thomas now, but I was Cho Chang," she replied.

"I thought I recognised you!" Hermione cried. "I heard you'd married Dean."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, it's me," Hermione replied.

"You're with the Professor?" Cho asked.

"It's a long story," Hermione smiled. "What do you mean that she's exhausted?"

"She's been working hard for too many hours. It also looks like she hasn't been eating properly," Cho replied.

Looking at Vienna now in the state she was in, laying on the bed with her eyes closed, Hermione noticed that she was looking thinner and paler.

"How could I have not noticed?" Hermione asked herself, but Severus replied.

"I didn't notice either." He then looked to Cho, "What needs to happen?"

"She'll need to stay here overnight, with a couple of potions to get her strength up. She should wake up in a moment too. You'll need to find out what's making her so tired and stop it or cut it down. How old is she?"

"She's seven," Hermione replied. Cho couldn't help but look to and fro between Hermione and Severus with her mouth open slightly.

"I said it was a long story," Hermione repeated.

"I'm sorry, I was taken my surprise," Cho said. "But anyway, someone will have to monitor her for the next couple of weeks." There was movement coming from the bed. Vienna was finally stirring. "I'll be back in an hour with the potions." Then Cho walked out of the ward, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione went over to the bed and sat on it and took her daughter's hand in hers. Severus sat in the chair next to them and placed his hand on the top of Vienna's arm.

"Mum? Dad? Where am I?" She asked feebly.

"We're in hospital, you fainted from exhaustion," Hermione replied. "Have you been working too hard?"

"Professor Dumbledore says that it builds character to work hard," Vienna said, trying not to yawn. "He works me through dinner time and says food is for the lazy. He gave me this strange potion for energy. I've told Minnie but she thinks I'm lying. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Oh sweetie," Hermione said and held her daughter close. She didn't think that Dumbledore would do anything like that. It wasn't like him at all.

Hermione looked up to see that Severus had a hurt look on his face. How could Albus do something like this?

"I'm going to Hogwarts to speak with him. You need to stay the night darling, and have some potions," Severus told them.

"I'll stay with her tonight, you stay at Hogwarts," Hermione replied. Severus nodded, kissed both Hermione and Vienna goodbye and made his way to the door.

"Bye Daddy," Vienna murmured before falling asleep. The last thing Severus saw as he made his way out the room was Hermione kissing Vienna's forehead sweetly as tears ran down her face.

oOoOo

Severus used the floo to the head teacher's private office. He wasn't angry, he was livid.

"Where is he?" He yelled at Minerva.

"In his separate study," Minerva replied. "Severus, what's happened?"

"He's been starving our daughter and working her too hard. She fainted this morning while we were at my sister's due to exhaustion!" Severus shouted.

With all the years that Minerva had known Severus she had never ever seen him this angry. Not even when Sirius tried to kill him.

Dumbledore was in his office when he heard all the shouting. He slowly made his way into Minerva's office.

"Severus? What's happened?" He asked calmly.

"You could have killed my daughter!" Severus screamed.

"I don't know what you mean," Dumbledore said.

So Severus told him what Cho had said and then what Vienna had said.

"I tell her to keep writing if she hasn't done enough. You don't set her enough work for her brains so I give her some extra work. She's completed half of the theories about Animagi and Werewolves and we're about to start Metamorphmagi," the old man told him.

"That is exactly my point, Albus. She is too young to be learning all of that! She's not to become your protégé. She is my daughter, she's seven years old. She shouldn't be touching first year work let alone the third and fifth year things you've made her go through!" Severus said angrily. "You're never looking after my daughter ever again!"

And with all that said, Severus stormed away from the office down to his own rooms and took a calming draft before writing a letter to his sister.

_Tat,_

_Vienna fainted due to exhaustion. Albus has been overworking her. Making her work on Animagi, Werewolves and Metamorphmagi, it's absolutely ridiculous. She needs to stay there overnight and take a few potions, Hermione is staying with her. She is going to be alright, thank goodness._

_Russ._

Severus made a quick walk to the Owlery before settling down to mark the essay's he'd been putting off.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus went back to St Mungo's in the morning and went straight to the ward that Vienna was in. What he expected to see was Hermione sat on the chair and Vienna in the bed but it seemed that they had switched. Hermione was sleeping peacefully on the bed and Vienna was sat awake on the chair smiling.

"Hey Dad," she whispered when she saw him walk in.

"Why?" Severus asked bemused, looking from Vienna to Hermione and back.

"She hadn't got any sleep all night and I wasn't that tired so we swapped. She's been sleeping for ages, I've nodded off a couple of times in this chair though," Vienna replied.

She then stood up to hug her dad. Severus noticed that she was wearing different coloured clothes then yesterday and so was Hermione.

"Mum transfigured our clothes last night," Vienna said as if she was reading her dad's mind.

Severus laughed softly before perching on the side of the bed. He kissed Hermione on her forehead before murmuring, "Hermione," to wake her up.

"Severus?" She whispered as she came round.

"I'm right here," Severus replied and held onto her hand.

Right then Cho walked in with a clipboard. She ran some spells over Vienna and said, "She's perfectly OK now, just remember Vienna, no over working."

"That won't happen, I'll be watching over her for the next couple of weeks," Hermione replied. "Minerva came over last night to see if Vienna was OK. There was no need to shout like that Severus," Hermione added to him.

"You can leave now," Cho said.

"Bye," Vienna replied and smiled at her.

The small family then made their way out of the hospital and Hermione carried on telling Severus about what Minerva had told her.

"She says that she's contacted someone to take over my teaching for a while until Vienna is well enough. Then I'll go back to teaching, but then I'll be off again with this thing," Hermione laughed pointing to her stomach.

"Don't call my baby a thing," Severus joked and he took her hand and they flooed back to Hogwarts.

oOoOo

It's been a couple of weeks since Vienna passed out and Hermione was feeling dreadful. She had a huge headache and she could barely talk.

Lavender Finnigan, was Brown, had taken over her teaching while she was looking after Vienna and now that she had become ill and Hermione was sad to say that she was doing a good job. Although when she saw some of the students as she walked to and fro from the Great Hall, they all said they missed her, which made her happy.

Hermione was feeling particularly ill one morning so Severus told her to stay in bed all day and get a house elf to get her food and drink. Hermione tried arguing but Severus put his foot down.

"Remember Vienna, if anything happens, I'm in the classroom next door all day," Severus said to his daughter. "Keep an eye on her."

"I'll remember, Dad," Vienna promised.

Severus kissed them both on the head and then went to his first lesson of the day, sixth years.

oOoOo

The day started off OK. Hermione helped Vienna work out some sums that she'd set her but as the day went on Hermione got worse.

She tried to get up so she could use the toilet but Vienna tried to stop her.

"No, Mum, remember what Dad said!"

"I'm allowed to use the toilet sweetie. This is what pregnancy does to you," Hermione chuckled a little but it hurt. Then suddenly the world started spinning and everything went black.

oOoOo

The door to Severus' dungeon classroom slammed open and there, stood at the door, was Vienna. She was breathing hard, she'd obviously been running.

"Vienna, what on earth is the matter?" Severus asked as he walked to her from his desk.

"It's Mum," she panted, "I think she's dead!"

The class gasped a little, though some simply didn't believe her but Severus knew that his daughter didn't lie.

"Class dismissed everyone go to your dormitories. Daniels, go to Professor McGonagall, tell her Professor Granger is ill and that I am going to St Mungo's with her immediately," Severus yelled.

"Yes sir," the Daniels boy replied looking very smug that he had been picked to do this task. He was the Percy Weasley of his year, his prefects badge place just underneath his Gryffindor logo on his robe.

"Come Vienna!"

oOoOo

Severus ran into his bedroom and saw Hermione lying on the bed; he felt for her pulse and thanked Merlin when he found one.

He then ran to the fire and shouted "The Burrow!" and stuck his head through.

"Severus, what is it?" Molly asked when she saw his face.

"Can you come through? I need to go to St Mungo's, Hermione's passed out!" Severus cried.

"I'll be right there."

Severus pulled he head out and looked at Vienna.

"Your Aunt Molly is coming to look after you, behave yourself honey," Severus told his daughter and kissed her head.

He then walked back into his bedroom and picked Hermione up and brought her to the sitting room, at that point, Molly was there.

"Can you look after Vienna?" Severus asked.

"Yes, of course," she replied. "Keep me informed."

Severus nodded his head and stepped through the fire with a shout of St Mungo's.

oOoOo

It didn't take long for someone to find a ward and a healer and after only being there for five minutes, Hermione was on a bed and being diagnosed. Severus recognised this healer though; he was more familiar with Slytherins.

"She's got the flu, Professor, but it's very bad. She should be OK but we're going to have to monitor her," the healer said. "Can I have her details?"

Severus nodded and the healer pulled out a notepad.

"Her name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Age?"

"Twenty seven."

"Date of birth?"

"Nineteenth of September, nineteen seventy nine."

"Any children?"

"Yes, a seven year old and she's also five months pregnant."

"Pregnant?" The healer asked. "I'd better check the baby!"

After waving her wand a couple more times in complicated patterns she nodded to herself. "The baby is perfectly fine."

"Thank you, Pansy," Severus said and he collapsed into the chair next to Hermione's bed.

"You seem to care a lot for her, Professor," Pansy said.

"She's my fiancée. You are married to Viktor Krum now, aren't you?"

Pansy blushed a little and nodded.

"He told me that he did love Hermione but what he felt with me was different and I'm so happy with him, Professor. I can see that Hermione has found love again though." Pansy looked through the glass on the door and turned back to Severus. "She has visitors, should I let them in?"

"Yes, that would probably be best. Thank you again."

"It's my job, Professor."

Pansy walked out the door and then Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna came piling in. He should have known that Molly would have warned them, but he wasn't angry, he was thankful.

oOoOo

It was a long wait for Hermione to wake up and there wasn't much conversation going, no matter how many times Luna and Ginny tried to introduce one, it just wasn't working. But finally after a couple of hours, Hermione began to stir.

"Severus?" She mumbled weakly.

"I'm here, darling," he replied and reached for her hand.

"What's happened?" She asked.

Severus didn't need much more than that. He told her that Vienna had burst into his lesson saying her mother was dead and then he'd managed to get Molly to look after Vienna and get Hermione to St Mungo's. He then told her that Ginny, Harry, Ron and Luna had turned up after half an hour.

"Can I speak with the girls alone for a moment, about the wedding?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded and indicated that Harry and Ron should leave with him.

"I'm glad she wanted that," Severus admitted, "I wanted to talk to you two.

"She will make it through, I have no doubt about that but when she is strong enough, we will marry and I think it will make her happy if you two are groomsmen. I was planning on asking Draco as well. Are you in agreement?" Severus asked.

"Yes, thank you Severus," Harry replied.

"Yeah, wow, thank you," Ron uttered and then the men went to the cafe and ordered a couple of coffees before going back to the women, hoping that they'd finished their gossip.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione is told that she has to stay in St Mungo's for most likely a month as her flu has to be monitored not just for her sake but for the baby's. It was driving her crazy. She had to have people helping her go to the bathroom for Merlin's sake! She missed her daughter like crazy, it's the longest that she's ever been away from her and she'd only been gone a couple of days so far.

Vienna hadn't been allowed be in the same room as her mother as she was highly contagious and as Vienna's only just gotten better it wouldn't be good for her to become ill again.

Severus had contacted Draco Malfoy to replace him for the time being as Potion Master while Severus looked after Vienna and visited Hermione. He was so stress about Hermione and Vienna that he kept forgetting things. He'd arrange for his mother to look after Vienna and he'd forget that so he'd end up asking Helena and Mark to look after her and then his mother got worried when he didn't turn up with Vienna.

It was driving everyone insane and it was Primrose who decided that Vienna should move in with her and Quentin while Hermione was ill so Severus could help her properly. Severus was reluctant, as was Hermione but they finally gave in as long as Severus got to spend a little time with her before he took her to Helena's to look after her.

oOoOo

During the third week that Hermione was in, Severus had a discussion with Draco about his life and how he was doing with teaching. Hermione was finally getting better and she had forced Severus to spend an evening with his Godson.

"The teaching is going really well actually, Uncle Russ, I'm really enjoying it," Draco admitted, "When you become headmaster can I have the post?"

Severus actually thought he was joking at first and started laughing a little.

"I'm serious, Uncle Russ," Draco said.

"Sure you can, but I doubt I'll ever get headmaster again," Severus told him.

"Just wait," Draco replied.

They started discussing who the best in the classes were and who the dunderheads were. It seemed that Draco thought along the same lines as Severus with his opinions and the latter was glad about that.

"So, how's your love life?" Severus asked as he poured himself another small fire whiskey.

"None existent actually," Draco replied, filling his own drink. "Both Mother and Father thought I was going to marry Pansy, but she's run off with Krum. I dated Astoria Greengrass for a while but nothing was happening. I guess I'm doomed to be single."

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco," Severus said. "Someday you'll find someone that makes you happy."

"I'm just glad that you're happy now," Draco said.

The men started talking about wedding plans that were being arranged. At the moment they had the date booked for a month away. Hermione said she didn't mind being pregnant at the same time, she just wanted to be married before the baby came.

"Who's what?" He asked and Severus understood what he meant.

"Arthur Weasley is my best man. Ginny Potter is maid of honour. Fleur Weasley, Luna Weasley and my sister are bridesmaids and Harry and Ron are Groomsmen," Severus replied. "Talking about groomsmen, will you be my third?"

"I would be honoured, Uncle Russ," Draco answered and smiled.

Suddenly a bird flew in the window and landed in front of Severus. The owl was unfamiliar but had a letter in its mouth. Severus took the letter and read it.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Your partner, Miss Hermione Granger is recovering quicker than we expected and she is able to go home now. She is currently sorting out her things as I write this. She has asked for you to come and pick her up with your daughter._

_Now, she has asked if she can go back to teaching but I'm afraid that it is probably better that she doesn't teach again until the baby has been born so she can relax more._

_Thank you,_

_Healer Krum_

"I'm sorry, Draco, we must leave it here. Hermione is coming out of hospital," Severus said. They both stood up and shook hands before Draco flooed to Malfoy Manor and Severus to St Mungo's.

oOoOo

"It's so good to be home!" Hermione cried as she sat down in their sitting room. "And it's so good to see you again my baby girl," she added as Vienna sat down next to her and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Mum, strangling me!" Vienna managed to gasp out.

"Oh sorry darling," Hermione replied and kissed her on the head. "Severus, can you tell Minerva that I'll be back at work on Monday?"

"No way, Hermione, you're not allowed to teach until after you give birth. I'm not risking it," Severus replied and sat on her other side and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well that sucks," Hermione groaned, "What am I meant to do for another three months?"

Severus sat thinking for a moment. What could she do? Obviously she would be caring for Vienna mostly, but then he thought of something that was rather cheeky of him, but he knew that she'd probably agree.

"You could mark my student's essays, that'll give me more free time on an evening for you two lovely girls," Severus said.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd refuse," Hermione replied and after a pause she said, "Sure I'll do it."

Severus smiled and kissed Hermione passionately.

"Seriously my dear parents get a room!" Vienna joked.

Hermione was just about to reply when an owl flew into the room. Severus recognised this one.

"This can't be good," he mumbled as he took the letter from the bird. And just like Constance the owl had done, this owl also stayed put.

_Severus,_

_We have loved looking after Vienna for the last couple of weeks. After you brought her back from her other grandparents she would talk about them a lot. They seem like lovely people._

_Your father and I were wondering if you could arrange a time when we could meet them, preferable sooner rather than later, so that we can get to know them better before the wedding._

_We know they are Muggles but we are willing to ignore that and see what they're like._

_Let us know. I've told Ester to stay so you can give us a reply soon._

_Your mother,_

_Primrose_

"What is it, Severus?" Hermione asked Severus looked extremely annoyed.

"My parents want to meet yours."


	19. Chapter 19

The next day was different for the family. Severus had finally thought it was a good time to set up a nursery for the new baby but he didn't want Hermione to do anything. Of course Hermione argued with him and Severus could never say no to her. So in the end he let her do all the charms and some of the transfigurations.

"What colour should we do the walls?" Hermione asked Severus who was setting up a wardrobe at the side of the crib.

"Do you want to know the sex? It would help," Severus hinted. Hermione had refused every time they went to Madam Pomfrey to find out the sex and it was driving Severus insane. He didn't want to call the baby 'it' for much longer.

"No, Severus, seriously, I don't want to know. We could do it like Vienna's room," Hermione suggested changing the subject back to what she wanted it to be.

Hermione had charmed Vienna's bedroom with the colours of every house as they didn't know which house she was going to be in. Hermione hoped that she would be Gryffindor but she knew that Severus was secretly wanting Slytherin. Although Hermione had brought Vienna up to want to be in Gryffindor but now that she knew her father was Slytherin, she refused to say what house she wanted to be in. Hermione didn't mind which ever, just as long as Vienna was happy.

"That's a good idea actually," Severus agreed, "because then if they're in a different house to what we want, they'll still have it on their wall."

Hermione could see that Severus still wanted to know the sex because then they could start thinking about names. They had a few floating round but hadn't decided yet. Hermione had considered lots of names for Vienna but from the beginning her middle name was always Rose.

"Shall we discuss some names?" Hermione asked as she began charming the walls in a delicate pattern, meshing together reds, greens, yellows and blues. There was also an underlying pattern with gold, silver, bronze and black.

"For a girl I like Starr or Eliza or perhaps Alyssa and a boy I quite like Silas or Elias," Severus murmured.

"I was going to call Vienna Alyssa at one point but I didn't think it fit well with Granger," Hermione told him.

"Well I'm glad you called her Vienna, she doesn't look like an Alyssa," Severus replied.

"I like Starr and Elias, too," Hermione agreed, "I've always loved the name Archie though, and Adele too."

"Archie Elias," Severus said, "I like it."

Hermione just looked at him and smiled. She too liked the name but she didn't want to agree on anything solid, just in case it was a girl or something bad happened.

oOoOo

The family were all relaxing in front of the fire. Hermione was sitting next to Severus reading the latest potion journal and Severus was reading the daily prophet with his arm wrapped around Hermione. Vienna was sat on the floor drawing a picture. It was a picture that depending on which way you looked at it, it was something different. The was only using two colours as well, just many shades, purple and black, her favourite colours. Severus had never been able to draw at all and he wondered if Hermione could.

"Can you draw?" He asked Hermione as she absentmindedly reached for her mug of tea on the table as she read.

"Not very well, but I suppose I can," Hermione replied. "Why?"

"I just wondered where Vienna had learnt it, I can't even draw stick people," he laughed.

Hermione loved the sound of his laugh it was deep and make her stomach bubble with happiness.

"I'll have to show you sometime," Hermione told him.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Severus heaved himself from the sofa to open the door.

"Good evening Severus, mind if I come in?" Minerva asked.

"Of course not," Severus replied and stepped to the side so she come enter. He felt guilty for shouting at her and Albus a couple of weeks ago; he hadn't had chance to apologise yet. "Minerva, about the other day..." he began.

"Don't it's OK. I would have reacted the same way," she replied.

"Hello Minerva," Hermione said as she made her way across the room. "How can we help?"

"I was wondering whether or not you were coming back to work. Lavender is doing very well, but the students have said that they miss you," Minerva replied.

Hermione was about to answer but Severus interrupted, he knew Hermione was going to say she could teach.

"I'm sorry Minerva; Hermione isn't to work until after she gives birth, Healer's orders."

"Otherwise I would love to," Hermione added at the end.

"Such a shame," Minerva replied. "I'll let Lavender know that we'll be needed her a lot longer, if she agrees of course. Goodnight."

"Night, Minnie," Vienna shouted across from where she was sat.

oOoOo

Minerva had only been out of their rooms for a maximum of ten minutes when her head was in the fire.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Severus, but it's Albus, he's fitting!" She cried.

"I'll be right there," Severus promised her. He turned to Hermione, "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

oOoOo

Severus didn't like what he was seeing. Albus was shaking uncontrollably and saying strange things that seemed to be in a different tongue.

"Albus can you hear me?" Severus asked as he ran spells over him. Madam Pomfrey was also there casting spells as quick as possible.

Neither she nor Severus could find out what was wrong with him. Severus looked to his hand that used to be black until he'd managed to rid him of the poison from that blasted ring and he was shocked.

The hand was now black again and his other arm had turned black too. As Severus looked more closely he saw the black was spreading across Albus' body and was starting to crawl over his face.

And then as soon as the black covered all of Albus' body he stopped moving. Severus checked a pulse and found none. The last wave of his wand confirmed it.

Albus Dumbledore was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

It took a couple of days to spread the word of Albus' death but it took the same amount of time to plan his funeral service.

"I want it to be held by someone who loved him and knew him. He wanted to be buried here near the lake, he told me." Minerva was saying. She was in bits, her husband was dead!

Severus helped as much as he could with the arrangements to take some of the stress off of Minerva and Hermione wrote many letters to people.

The day after his death Severus called an assembly in the hall that everyone had to attend. Minerva couldn't face it and was in her office crying while Hermione and Vienna tried to comfort her.

Once everyone was settled in the hall Severus began.

"I am terribly sorry to say that last night, Albus Dumbledore, the previous head teacher at this school passed away." Practically everyone in the hall gasped and a fair few people started crying. "Around eight years ago he came into contact with a very dangerous curse that poisoned him. I thought all of the poison had gone but it turned out some remained. Last night the poison took control and he died. His funeral is to take place here in a couple of days. You are allowed to write home and inform your parents. Everyone is allowed to attend the funeral."

oOoOo

Finally after lots of preparation, everything was set and Dumbledore's funeral began.

Hagrid walked down a short aisle carrying Dumbledore's coffin. Minerva didn't want everyone to see his body as black as the devil. The coffin was place on a white table made out of marble. Minerva was the first one to make her speech.

"Thank you all for coming today," she began, "Not many of you know this, but for the last fifty years, Albus and I have been married. He was everything to me, my boss, my best friend, my supporter. He never told me about the ring and the poison it held. Now I think of it there were a lot of things he didn't tell me, but they were for my own good.

"I met Albus on my first day of Hogwarts, he was the deputy head of the school then and the further I went up school the more I fell in love with him. I finally told him of my feelings when I was doing my Transfiguration apprenticeship with him. He promised me that once it was finished he would be with me. He kept that promise and over the years we had two children, Percival Aberforth and Kendra Ariana."

When Minerva mentioned her children she looked into the front row and there they sat. It was obvious who their parents were even if you didn't know. Kendra looked exactly like Minerva and Percival looked like Albus. They both looked like they were in their forties but it was obvious that Percival was the oldest. Both of them were crying, but Kendra was leaning into her brother's shoulder sobbing her heart out.

"They're both my rock and have helped me so much with arranging everything. I'm sure Albus would be proud." When she finished, Minerva walked back to her seat next to Percival and hugged him tightly.

The next speech was made by Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Dumbledore was always there for us when we were in Hogwarts, even though he was busy being the head master he was always making sure that his students were OK," Molly began.

"He's been a great friend to us as well as the years went on and we're proud to have stood beside him in the Order of the Phoenix. We just want to thank him for looking after our children and hope that he rests in peace," Arthur finished.

Then they too took their seats on the third row back on the left next to Bill and Fleur.

The next person to make a speech surprisingly was Hagrid. He plodded down the aisle to the front and began his speech.

"I don't really have much to say," He sobbed, "he was the greatest friend anyone could have. He's helped me out since I was thirteen. Everyone will always miss him because he was the greatest wizard in the world. Now he's gone, I guess that the title to the best wizard now goes to you Severus."

Everyone turned to look at Severus who was sat on the front row with Hermione crying on his shoulder with his arm wrapped tightly around her. Severus said nothing but simply nodded once in response.

"Rest in peace," Hagrid finished and he went to the back of the rows of chairs that were all laid out at the side of the lake like Albus had wanted.

It was not the turn of Harry to make his speech. He'd spent all night working on it with help from Ginny because he wanted it to be perfect.

"Albus Dumbledore was the greatest man I ever knew. When I was eleven and I first found out I was a wizard, I didn't even know who he was but I still felt happy just hearing his name. After I met him, he turned out to be one of the greatest friends I'd ever have. He helped me through the school and through facing Voldemort, especially when it came to finding the horcruxes.

"Albus Dumbledore was not a man of violence and hatred but of peace and love. Love was his answer to everything." Harry then looked over to Ginny who he was sat next to on the second row back who was sat with little Lily and James. "I called him crazy for believing in it so fully but now I realised that love is the answer. Rest in peace Albus, you will be missed."

Harry walked back down the aisle to Ginny and openly sobbed as she hugged him tightly.

Severus then stood up and walked to the small podium at the front. This was the moment he was most dreading. Minerva had asked him to go last so that he could be one to cast the final spells around Albus' coffin.

"I had a hard childhood, my parents weren't very supportive and the fawned over my little sister. Albus was the first person to ever believe in me and I cherish that, even now. He helped me over the years especially when I went so into the dark I couldn't find the light, but he showed me the way. He helped me become the man I am today.

"We argued, I can't deny that, we argued a whole lot and I regret some of them, especially the last one that we had. I just wished that he had informed me of his situation because then the last time I talked to him, I wouldn't have been shouting at him. I regret that, if I knew the reason behind it, there would have been an easier way to solve it.

"I was there when he died and there was simply nothing Poppy nor I could do. But now that he is gone, he is no longer in pain. Rest in Peace my friend," Severus said.

He then waved his wand around the table and there was a blast of white light. When everyone looked back, a marble tomb had been built around the body of the most loved Headmaster that Hogwarts will ever have.


	21. Chapter 21

A week later, Hermione informed her parents about Severus' parents' wishes. The Grangers were nervous but finally agreed to the situation. Severus then had to reply to his mother's letter.

_Mother,_

_I understand your reasons to want to see Hermione's parents but you could have mentioned it a month or so ago._

_I'm sorry that I have only just got back to you but Albus' death was sudden and that had to be my main priority._

_The Granger's have agreed to meet you in their home on Saturday at 3pm. If you cannot make the date then you won't be able to meet them, they are very busy people. _

_If you can make it, please floo to my chambers in Hogwarts ten minutes before three and we will all floo there. It is the safest way for Hermione; I am not having her Apparating with her so far along with her pregnancy._

_Reply soon,_

_Russ_

Severus sent the letter with Ester back and looked over to Hermione.

Hermione was now quite round and was six months pregnant and it was driving her mad. She claimed that she couldn't see her feet, but that was probably true as she had tiny feet. She no longer wore heals as she didn't feel safe in them and she had some rather bizarre cravings.

The other morning she had woke him up at 3am asking him to make her some pea and orange soup. He had made if for her of course and after one taste she almost threw up. Instead she asked for a strawberry smoothie to get rid of the taste.

"Severus, honey?" Hermione called from the kitchen where she was preparing food, she preferred to cook at the moment, as it gave her extra things to do.

"Yes my love," Severus replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"I think you should invite Tatiana and her family over to my parents," she suggested, "I told them about her and they thought it would be a good idea. Vienna would have someone to talk to while she was there."

"I don't see why not. I'll write to her now," Severus replied and after a quick kiss to Hermione he walked back to his office and started writing to his sister.

_Tat,_

_Mother may have told you about wanting to see Hermione's parents or she may not have done. The Grangers have agreed to meet them but I can sense that they are nervous. It would probably be easier to have you and Sirius there as wells simply so that they can meet my family at once and as Hermione suggested, Vienna would have someone to play with. That being Juno and Silvanus of, course._

_Mother and Father are Apparating to us ten minutes before 3pm on Saturday; if you can make it I would like you to do the same._

_Please get back to me soon,_

_Your bother,_

_Russ_

oOoOo

Tatiana had gotten back to Severus much quicker than he thought she would and she agreed to meet them though she would be using the floo to Severus' first. She also said that she'd talk with their mother beforehand so that she didn't get carried away with all of her questions as they both knew that she would have a lot. Primrose agreed to meet them there and that they would Apparate beforehand.

Then before they knew it, it was time that the Snapes and Blacks were to arrive. Simultaneously, there was a knock on the door and the fire was activated. Severus answered the door as the Blacks walked through the fire.

"Auntie Tat! Uncle Sirius!" Vienna cried as she saw them and she ran to them for a hug.

"Hello, sweetie," Tatiana replied and stroked her hair.

"Hey, how's my favourite niece?" Sirius asked picking her up.

"I'm your only niece," Vienna replied knowingly, "But I am well. Are you?"

"I'm great that I know you're well."

Sirius put Vienna when Severus walked back in with Primrose and Quentin.

"Hermione, you're looking well," Primrose said, "And look at you Vienna!"

Vienna turned and saw her grandparents. She waved slightly but didn't say anything, which was unusual for Vienna, as she never shuts up. Primrose didn't think anything of it though.

"Still as quiet as ever," she murmured as she went up to Juno and Silvanus. Hermione and Severus exchanged confused looks and turned to Vienna who just shook her head.

oOoOo

After the introductions were made, Vienna led Juno and Silvanus up to her bedroom that she had at her grandparents. It was actually Hermione's old bedroom that had been redecorated for Vienna.

Everyone was feeling very tense downstairs; no one really knew what to say. It was silent until Tatiana had an idea.

"What is the colour scheme for the wedding?" She asked Hermione.

"Black and Red," Hermione replied. "I was thinking that Ginny would be in black and the other bridesmaids in red and I would be in a colour that I'm not revealing."

Severus looked a little disappointed when she didn't reveal anything. He wanted to know the colour but then remembered that he wasn't meant to know.

"Isn't black a little bit of a sad colour?" Helena asked.

"I suppose, but it's Severus' favourite colour and red is mine," Hermione shrugged.

"I think it sounds lovely, we should all go out shopping for the dresses together, you can invite the maid of honour and bridesmaids too. Actually, who are they?" Primrose added as a second thought.

"My maid of honour is Ginny Potter," Hermione replied, "and my bridesmaids are Fleur Weasley, Luna Weasley and Tatiana."

Tatiana grinned at the mention of her name.

"That's so sweet of you," Quentin said. "Why don't you and I go shopping for your robes Russ, invite the boys along too?"

"Robes?" Mark asked. He looked over to what Quentin was wearing and shuddered, he was going to wear trousers even if he killed him.

"We're going Muggle," Severus said to his father, "We're all in suits."

Quentin's face paled a little but nodded. "We should go soon, how about next weekend?" He suggested.

"We girls can go out at the same time then," Helena agreed. "Hermione you can get in touch with Ginny and the others, yes?"

"Yes I can," Hermione replied.

"We we'd better get going, I've got work to be getting on with," Severus said and went to fetch Vienna from upstairs.

Hermione hugged her parents, and Sirius goodbye. She still didn't feel close enough to Severus family to hug them yet.

oOoOo

It was later that night and Vienna was fast asleep when Severus finally got into bed next to Hermione.

"What have you been doing?" Hermione asked him as she snuggled into his chest.

"Writing to Draco, Ron, Arthur and Harry to inform them that we are going shopping," Severus answered and kissed her forehead.

"It could have gone better," Hermione murmured after a few moment of stroking his hair.

"I know, but remember, it could have been worse," Severus replied. Hermione chuckled a little bit before falling asleep.

"Goodnight my darling," Severus whispered to her and then he too fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione got in touch with Ginny, Fleur and Luna the next day and arranged to meet them in the Leaky Cauldron at 10am. Hermione was going to meet her mother in the pub across the road and take her into the pub as Muggles can't see the Leaky Cauldron.

They then met with Tatiana and Primrose and introductions were made. Fleur and Tatiana got on quite well as Tatiana wanted to know about Beauxbatons, Ginny and Luna spent the morning talking to Hermione about what the colours they were looking for. Primrose and Helena changed ideas about what they should wear as the mothers of the bride and groom.

After checking out some of the most popular shops in Muggle London, Helena suggested a shop that wasn't as well known but it was the shop she'd gotten her wedding dress when she was marrying Mark. Hermione thought it was a perfect idea.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Luna asked as they flicked through the variety of red dresses in the shop.

"We have a couple in mind but I don't want anything solid, I'm so scared something is going to happen," Hermione admitted and looked over to her mother.

"Hermione, you know nothing is going to happen, that was me and it was years ago," Helena told her as she too flicked through dresses.

"What do you mean?" Primrose asked. She abandoned the search for dresses and turned to face Helena.

"It was many years ago now, Hermione was only five. Mark and I had trouble conceiving, we were lucky with Hermione," Helena said, "But then I got pregnant again and we were so excited. I was about six months at the time and we'd found out the sex and we'd picked a name and everything. But then my parents died in an accident and I got over worked with panic and the baby died." Helena tried to hide the tears that began rolling down her face and Hermione wrapped her arm around her mother. "We were devastated; we'd named her Scarlett Angela Granger. That's what Hermione scared of. She almost lost Vienna because she was panicking that much."

"That's why I won't agree to a name with Severus yet and I refused to see what the sex of the baby is. I'm just so sure that something is going to go wrong," Hermione told the girls. "We've started on the room though, just to put Severus at some ease."

Tatiana and Fleur had made their way over now and Fleur added to the conversation, "I was that way with Marie. Bill was so worried about his situation with Greyback; he thought the baby would be in danger of becoming a full werewolf. I got so worried about him that I almost lost her. By the time she was born we'd gotten over it and we weren't as panicked when it came to Diana or Louie."

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Ginny said, "but I've found the most perfect dress!"

The group of ladies went t where Ginny was holding up a long black dress. It was pure satin that went all the way to the floor. It pulled in just under the breast. It was strapless and in the centre was a black rose.

"Go try it on," Hermione suggested. Ginny was practically skipping to the dressing room and an assistant followed her to help her.

The search carried on until Luna cried, "I'd found a dress!"

The dress had a similar design to Ginny's dress but without the rose. It was made of silk and went down to the floor. It was bright red, the colour Hermione had wanted. Hermione nodded enthusiastically and an assistant came over.

"I see you like the dress," she said and smiled.

"Yes, can you have it made for three for two weeks so we have a chance for fittings?" Hermione asked her.

"Of course. Can I have your details?"

"I'll sort this out, you pick your dress," Primrose said and she spoke to the assistant with the details.

Hermione went back to looking through the dresses. This was the first time that she wished she wasn't pregnant. There were so many beautiful dresses that she thought would look perfect on her, but she wanted to be married before the baby came, she didn't want another child out of wedlock.

As she flicked through the dresses her mother found one.

"Hermione, what about this one?" She asked.

Hermione spun round slowly and walked towards her mother. In her hand was a pure ivory dress made of a floaty material that she couldn't identify. It had a silk ribbon that when just below the breast.

"Then your stomach won't be squished," Helena said. Hermione nodded, "I'll go try it on."

oOoOo

Meanwhile, Severus, Arthur, Quentin, Draco, Harry and Ron were looking for suits. Severus didn't want the outfits to match perfectly, he'd rather they fit the man and suited him.

Quentin was constantly complaining that they should go wizard as they were wizards. As the day went on, Mark disliked Quentin more and more, but he got on well Arthur.

"Is this your first Wizarding wedding then, Mark?" Arthur asked.

"Yes it is, is it different to Muggle ones?"

"I shouldn't think so. The minister says that you are bonded for life and you aren't to write your own vows," Arthur told him.

"Bonded?" Mark asked horrified, "that sounds painful."

"The rings are the bonding; there is no physical bonding other than that." Mark was more open to the idea now.

They didn't know the exact colour of the dresses yet so Severus was unable to sort out ties. He just told the assistant that it was most likely going to be a shade of red.

Severus wasn't a patient man but after only spending half an hour in the first shop all the men knew that they had found the right suits. They were all black, to go with the theme. The insides were silk and were dazzling to look at. The waist coats were satin and were dark grey.

Severus was very pleased with himself and paid for them and had them all given to Quentin to look after. He knew his mother would want to see them and this way she could without Hermione seeing them.

oOoOo

"Oh Hermione, that's beautiful," Primrose said as Hermione walked out of the changing room. Ginny stood next to her in the contrasting black and Luna next to them in the red dress. Tatiana and Fleur were still being measured.

Hermione looked into the mirror and was so happy with what she saw. In the reflection of the mirror she saw a deep red dress. It looked around knee length and had three quarter sleeves. Hermione turned and picked it up and walked back over to her mother.

"You will look beautiful in this, Mum. Dad won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Hermione told her.

"This day is for you darling," Helena said, but she couldn't deny it. The dress was beautiful.

"It's your day too, Mum. It's the day that you see your little girl get married," Hermione replied.

Helena nodded and tried on the dress.

When the ladies saw her in the dress Hermione said, "We're buying it."

oOoOo

The next shop they looked in was one for little girls and Hermione found the perfect dress. It was red and silky. It didn't poof out totally but had shape. It had small straps for the shoulders.

"Vienna will love it," she murmured and turned to Tatiana, "Do you think Juno would suit it?"

"I'm sure she would, why?" Tatiana asked.

"I would like her to be a flower girl along with Vienna," Hermione replied.

Tatiana smile and said, "I'm sure she'll be honoured."

oOoOo

When Hermione finally got home, Vienna was drawing again and Severus was reading.

"Is that you Hermione?" He asked as he put the book down.

"Yes," she replied, "but don't look hopeful, you won't see it. I'm keeping them at my mothers."

"I bet you'll look beautiful," Severus whispered seductively and kissed her.

"I am so going to bed," Vienna said and laughed a little before hugging her mother. "Goodnight."

"Night sweetie, oh and you'll be able to see your dress in the next couple of days," Hermione told her and Vienna grinned and hugged her again.

"When do I get to see them?" Severus asked.

"In a month's time," Hermione whispered and lead him into the bedroom. She was six months pregnant but that didn't stop them having a very passionate night.


	23. Chapter 23

As another month passed all the plans for the wedding had been made. Vienna had fallen in love with her dress and so had Juno, both of them were getting closer. Hermione's pregnancy was doing very well and she was now seven months along. It was now finally time for the hen night and stag do.

Hermione and the girls were staying in Hogwarts and Severus and the men were going to The Leaky Cauldron.

There was a large selection of women at Hermione's it included all the Mrs Weasleys, Molly, Fleur, Penelope, Katie, Angelina and Luna. As well as Ginny, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. Tatiana and Primrose were also there along with the Patil twins and Lavender. Vienna was going to be spending part of the night with them up until she got tired then Minerva, who was invited was going to take her up to her rooms and let her stay over. Helena had also been invited but she didn't think it was her scene.

There was also a large selection of men at Severus' party. All the Mr Weasleys, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Percy, Cormac was also invited. Harry, Neville Longbottom and Draco were there too. Sirius was there of course and the landlord Tom, who was there working but Severus was going to invite him anyway. Quentin and Mark were invited too, but Quentin wasn't very sociable and Mark agreed with Helena that it wasn't his scene.

Both the nights started going very well until the women started to get drunk and spill some very dirty secrets and Hermione thought it was best for Vienna to go to sleep. Minerva was happy to be leaving also; she was getting old and wanted to go to bed.

Hermione wasn't drinking, of course, but she found it highly amusing what the ladies were coming out with and she was sure that she was going to inform some of them what they had said.

Some people were getting drunk quite soon like Luna and Lavender. Both of them were a different type of drunk. Luna was a crazy drunk that kept running around. Lavender, on the other hand, was an emotional drunk and kept going round telling every that listened that she loved them.

For Hermione, it was a chance to talk to some people that she hadn't talked to in years, like Parvati Patil.

"I can't believe you're marrying Professor Snape," she cried over the loud music playing from the magical stereos.

"Me neither, but I can't be happier," Hermione replied and grinned.

"I know what you mean, Slytherins have an appeal don't they," Parvati was saying, "I always thought Blaise was a pig, but now look at us. We're married and we've got two children."

"You married Blaise Zabini?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was four years ago now," Parvati said. "We have twins, Claudia and Calvin."

"Congratulations," Hermione said before Parvati walked off to find Lavender.

Hermione felt a sharp pain around her stomach, they'd been happening all day but she didn't want it to affect her hen do. To take her mind of it she circled the room looking for someone to talk and saw Fleur sitting on her own in the corner.

"Are you quite alright?" Hermione asked her.

"I've remembered something," the blonde muttered.

"What's that?"

"I slept with that Roger person in this school," Fleur told her and Hermione was very confused about what she was talking about. "On the night of the Yule ball. I've never told anyone but I got pregnant after that night. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. When I was attacked by them Grindylows, I lost the baby."

Hermione could see that she partly drunk with the glaze look in her eyes. "I won't say anything," Hermione promised her.

"I've told Bill and that's it," Fleur admitted and then she too walked off. Hermione felt another strange tweak around her stomach but she shook it off, there was nothing wrong with her.

oOoOo

Meanwhile the boys were having a splendid time in London. There was plenty alcohol flowing and the music was loud. Sirius had booked a stripper for all of the boys to enjoy, despite the fact that practically all of them were married and two were gay.

The Stripper was actually very good but Severus wasn't paying attention to her. He could sense something was wrong with Hermione but he couldn't put his finger on it. He checked his watch and realised that it was a lot later then he thought it was. He was now technically getting married tomorrow.

Severus had first suggested that they have the parties the night before the wedding like they do in films but Hermione wanted to be properly rested before her big day. Also many people were going to be getting so drunk that a hangover potion just would be enough.

oOoOo

Hermione kept walking round the room and talking to different people but once every fifteen to twenty minutes she felt a twinge but she didn't want to acknowledge it. This was her hen night, she wasn't about to get sick. But then something happened and she knew she couldn't ignore this.

Her water broke.

She quickly ran to Ginny, one of the only ones left that weren't totally drunk.

"Ginny," she cried over the music, "follow me!"

Ginny nodded and the left the great hall and went into a small chamber in the entrance hall.

"I'm not trying to panic you or anything," Hermione started, "but my water just broke."

"Oh shit!" Ginny cried and ran back into the great hall. She waved her wand and the stereo to turn it off. That certainly got everybody's attention. "Hermione's going into labour!"

Molly took Hermione by the hand and they went to the closest fire and flooed to St Mungo's. Ginny went after and went to the leaky cauldron and walked up to Severus who was sitting with Harry and Draco.

"You shouldn't be her Gin," Harry joked to his wife of five years.

"Severus, Hermione's water's broke!" Ginny cried ignoring Harry's comment.

"I knew something was going to happen," Severus replied and he ran straight to the fire. Ginny told Tom what happened and then she, Harry and Draco made their way to St Mungo's too.


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as the group got to St Mungo's they saw Hermione, Severus and Molly being led to a ward down the hall. Hermione was in a wheelchair and she was screaming. Molly was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working, Severus himself looked like he wanted to scream.

Harry, Ginny and Draco followed them into the room but Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned round and saw Helena and Mark Granger looking worried.

"Molly told us she'd gone into labour," Helena said, "is she OK?"

"I don't know yet, I've just got here," Ginny replied and led the Grangers to the ward.

Hermione looked in agony, only moments ago she seemed calm. It looked like the baby was coming.

Pansy came into the room then with a clipboard and was running spells over Hermione.

"The baby is fine, don't worry. They just want to come see their mummy and daddy," she said. "I'm afraid it is the maximum of three family members or friends allowed in the delivery room."

"I'm her mum," Helena said simply and Pansy nodded.

"I'm the father of the baby," Severus said.

"We'll go outside," Molly said, "Come on Harry and Ginny."

"No!" Hermione cried, "I want Ginny to stay!"

Ginny nodded and walked to Hermione and took one of her hands. Mark was waiting for Arthur to arrive so that Molly would stop stressing but he was still at the stag do helping the drunk get home safely. At Hogwarts Tatiana and Primrose were doing the same, however Primrose had gone up to the headmistress' office to tell her about Hermione.

When Arthur finally arrived he wasn't alone. Tatiana, Sirius and Primrose were following him.

"Arthur, thank goodness," Molly said.

"Where's Helena?" Mark asked.

"She's in there with Hermione," Molly replied and looked towards the ward. "You're not allowed in I'm afraid. It's three people only."

Mark nodded and began pacing outside the door. No one stopped him either.

Hermione's contractions were getting very close now and she was in pure agony. Helena was doing her best to comfort her.

"It's OK Hermione, squeeze our hands as much as possible," she was saying. Severus had charmed their hands so that no matter how much pressure Hermione put on them it wouldn't hurt or injure them.

Ginny was stood at the side of Hermione wiping her face with a cool cloth and telling her that it was going to be alright.

"Ginny, I have been in labour before!" Hermione cried.

Pansy came back into the room and ran more spells over Hermione and checked her properly.

"You're going to have to start pushing in a moment," she warned her.

Hermione nodded frantically. Even though she was fretting about the baby not being OK, she was even worse when she was in labour with Vienna. She was convinced something bad was going to happen. It was a very long labour too, twenty four hours of pain. At least this baby was going to be quick. Must be a boy she thought, they like to get things over and done with. Girls liked to make an entrance.

"Hermione, you need to start pushing," Pansy told her.

oOoOo

It took an hour of pushing and a lot of screaming before a new sound was heard from the room. As soon as a baby's cry was heard, Mark stopped pacing and ran to the window to see his grandchild.

The baby was wrapped in blankets and was taken to the side of the room for a couple of spells and a clean up before it was handed to Hermione.

"May I introduce you to the next Mr Snape," Pansy informed them as she passed the baby to Hermione.

"A boy," Severus said and a tear escaped from his eye. He leant down and kissed Hermione passionately. "I'm so proud of you," he told her.

"Would you still be saying that if it was another girl?" Hermione joked with him.

"Of course."

"Before we let everyone in we need to have the baby's details. The date of birth and the baby's measurements have been written down, along with the names of the parents, now we just need the baby's name and godparents," Pansy said and she once again had her clipboard in hand.

Hermione looked up to Severus who nodded.

"The baby is called Archie Elias Snape," she told her, "And can you ask Harry and Draco to come in for a moment."

The boys entered the room and their eyes fell on the little baby in Hermione's arms. There was a little tuft of black hair on his head and his skin was very pale. The baby had just opened his eyes and they were black just like Severus'.

"You asked for us," Draco said.

Severus looked down and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep. He smiled at her and gently lifted Archie into his arms and held him for the first time.

"As he is a little boy, we wanted two godfathers and a godmother," Severus told them but kept looking at the baby. After a short pause he finally looked up at Harry, Ginny and Draco and continued what he was saying, "we would like you to be them."

"Thank you!" Ginny cried and gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek. "May I hold him?"

Severus nodded and reluctantly handed Ginny baby Archie. That left his hand empty for Harry and Draco to shake them.

"Thank you, Uncle Russ," Draco said.

"Yes thanks," Harry replied, "I think it's probably best to let the aunt and uncle and grandparents in."

Helena had stepped out the room to give Severus a moment with the godparents alone, but she didn't tell the others anything, she just smiled.

Primrose was the first into the room and walked straight up to Ginny with the baby while Severus woke Hermione up.

"Oh Severus, he looks just like you when you were born," Primrose gasped. "So beautiful."

"What's his name?" Molly asked.

"Archie Elias," Hermione replied and smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Archie," Mark said as he stroked his first grandson's head.

"Vienna will be delighted," Helena said. "She told me that she didn't want to be replaced and wanted the baby to be a boy."

The group chuckled a little and said their goodbyes as they could sense that Severus and Hermione wanted time on their own with baby Archie. Primrose promised to return with Vienna and Quentin the day after.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked Severus as he lay next to her.

"I didn't just give birth," he chuckled and stoked Archie's head as Hermione gave him his first feed.

"I've been through that before, you haven't," she replied.

"It was a new experience, I'll say that," he murmured and kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait for Vienna to meet him."

Hermione then covered herself up and laid Archie in the cot next to her and rocked him to sleep before sleeping herself.

oOoOo

"Let me see him, oh please let me see him!" Vienna cried as she walked with her grandparents to Hermione's ward.

"Shush, Vienna. They'll most likely be sleeping," Primrose told her but as they walked quietly in the room they saw that both Severus and Hermione were up and dressed and baby Archie as in his mother's arms.

"Oh Mum, he's so beautiful," Vienna cried and walked up to her dad for a hug. "Please let me hold him."

"If you sit on the bed and stay still," Hermione replied and smiled as she saw Vienna handle baby Archie with care. Primrose then left the room to give them some space.

"Grandma says you've called him Archie!"

"We have," Severus replied and smiled at his little girl with his little boy in her arms.

"Next time you say you're having a baby I won't run off," Vienna said as she gazed into the dark eyes of her brother. "I want another one of these." She hugged the baby close and kissed him sweetly on his head.

"Not yet, but soon maybe," Hermione replied and looked to Severus who smiled and kissed her.

"A quick question," Severus said, "why don't you speak hardly around my parents?"

Vienna shrugged, "I don't know really. It annoys Granddad a lot and I don't really like him."

"Me neither," Hermione admitted.

"I've started talking more to Grandma though, she's becoming a lot nicer," Vienna replied. No more was said on the topic as the door opened.

"What about the wedding?" Primrose asked as she and Quentin came in.

"Molly is sorting that out," Hermione muttered and sat next to her children on the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Baby Archie had just turn two months old and his parents still weren't married. Hermione had wanted to spend as much time with Archie before the new school year started in two months time because then she would be teaching again when he would be in the care of others. Most likely Helena, Minerva or Primrose. Severus kept bringing up the conversation about the wedding with Hermione but she kept shutting it down or rather Archie kept shutting it down by crying.

Severs was very new to being a father of a baby but he was learning quickly, but he was hoping that the baby could get to Vienna's age soon. Hermione just laughed at him and kept saying, "In time, darling."

It was a surprise for Hermione when her mother climbed out the fire followed by Tatiana and Primrose. Ever since their first meeting, Primrose and Helena had become rather good friends. They'd also bonded over being grandparents to Vienna and baby Archie.

"Grab your purse, Mia, we're off shopping," Helena told her.

"I can't just leave," Hermione replied.

"You can, we've sorted it out with Russ," Tatiana said.

"It's time to get you a proper wedding dress," Primrose added.

Severus walked into the room carrying baby Archie with Vienna following him not watching were she was going as she was too busy reading a book.

"Oh he's gorgeous," Tatiana said walking up to see little Archie. "He looks quite similar to when Silvanus was born. He has very dark hair too."

"I suppose all babies look the same at this age," Hermione agreed. "Although, Vienna's hair was already curly at this point."

The women stood around the baby for another five minutes before Primrose said, "We must be going, Russ, the shops are calling."

"Bye darling," Hermione said to Vienna kissing her forehead. She then kissed Archie's forehead and kissed Severus passionately.

"See you later, my love," he replied and kissed her again.

oOoOo

They went back to the shop that Hermione had gotten her first dress from to return it as she wasn't wearing it.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" The assistant asked.

"Not at all," Helena replied, "It's just my daughter has had her baby and hasn't a need for a maternity dress anymore."

"Congratulations," the assistant said before sorting out refund details with Helena.

Hermione, Tatiana and Primrose started flicking through dresses in the shop.

"How's being a mum of a baby again?" Tatiana asked.

"It's a really good feeling. Severus is a natural at it too, which is what he was fearing the most, I think," Hermione replied and smiled. "Vienna loves being an older sister too; she's already starting to read to Archie on a night saying he needs an early start of loving books."

"That's sweet," Primrose said.

After looking through more dresses Hermione found the perfect one. The one that she'd imagined since being a little girl.

"This one," she said.

"Go try it," Tatiana urged. So she did.

oOoOo

"That is so beautiful," Helena said as Hermione emerged from the changing room. "Exactly how I imagined you on your wedding day!"

The dress was pure silk with small lace sleeves. It had a small delicate pattern on the breast and pulled in just underneath it with a seam. Down the seam the pattern flowed like a branch beginning to flower. It was pure ivory and had a small train.

"It's perfect," was all Hermione had to say.

oOoOo

This was the moment Hermione had been dreaming of ever since she was a little girl. It was finally her wedding day.

All of the guests were sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and the music began to play. Tatiana motioned for Juno and Vienna to start walking down the aisle in their little red dresses dropping flower petals as they went. Hermione heard the guests collected "aw." Following them went Luna with Ron, Fleur with Harry and Tatiana with Draco.

Then Ginny stepped through the door her black dress shining in the light.

"Your last chance to run," Mark murmured to her.

"Never," Hermione replied and then it was time.

The doors opened fully and Hermione and Mark began walking slowly up the aisle.

It was the first time that Severus had got to see Hermione's dress and she had never looked more beautiful. Her face was covered in a little amount of makeup, and her hair was neatly curled and pinned in a loose bun on the back of her head.

Minerva stood in front of Severus but Hermione hardly noticed her. She didn't notice that Arthur stood next to him either.

After what seemed like forever they made it up to the front of the hall and Mark was asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do, her father, Mark Edmund Granger." Mark then lifted Hermione's hand and placed it into Severus' before taking his seat next to Helena who had baby Archie in her arms and Vienna to her left.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the bonding of these two souls, Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Granger," Minerva began. "With this ceremony they promise never to betray each other's trust and to love each other even when times are hard."

"Do you, Severus take Hermione to be your wife?" Minerva asked him.

"I do," Severus vowed.

"And do you, Hermione take Severus to be your husband?"

"I do," Hermione promised.

Minerva then called for Ginny and Arthur to present the rings. Both Hermione and Severus had chosen rings that were a simple golden band to represent that their relationship was exactly that. Simple. They loved each other to the moon and back and that was all they wanted.

"Repeat after me," she said to Severus who nodded, "I, Severus Tobias Snape,"

"I, Severus Tobias Snape,"

"Promise to love you, Hermione Jean Granger,"

"Promise to love you, Hermione Jean Granger,"

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live."

Minerva then turned to Hermione, "I, Hermione Jean Granger,"

"I, Hermione Jean Granger,"

"Promise to love you, Severus Tobias Snape,"

"Promise to love you, Severus Tobias Snape,"

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live."

Minerva shut the small book in front of her and waved her wand over them, simply to emit sparks of light. "I now pronounce you bonded for life. You may now kiss the bride," she added.

Severus wasted no time and claimed Hermione's lips with his own.

"I love you, Mrs Hermione Jean Snape," he told her.

"I love you too, Mr Severus Tobias Snape," she replied and kissed him again with everyone cheering.

oOoOo

The party got well on the way after the meal and it was finally time for the couples' first dance.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and they swayed on the spot.

"You've made me the happiest girl in the world," Hermione told him.

"I was a fool to let you go," Severus replied but Hermione silenced him with her lips pressed firmly to his.

"We don't need to talk about that again. You and me, that's all this marriage is about, just you and me. Our family is about you, me, Vienna and Archie and maybe a couple more," Hermione hinted.

"You mean to world to me," Severus told her honestly.

"We should get married more often," Hermione joked, "I like the romantic side of you."

"Don't let it get out," he whispered into her ear, "It'll ruin me!"

Hermione said nothing but kissed him again. Vienna then walked slowly up to her parents with baby Archie in her arms. Hermione took the baby and cuddle him close as Severus picked Vienna up. With one arm around Hermione still they carried on swaying a little in time to the soft music.

"It's all about our family," Hermione murmured again and Vienna smiled at her parents. Never did she think that this was going to happen; her mum and dad, back together or that she'd have a little brother and she's never been happier.


	26. Chapter 26

_Eleven years later._

Archie Snape had just entered the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and if felt very different to him now that he was in his school robes and had just gotten off the train and used the boats up to the castle. Even though he'd lived in Hogwarts since he was born, he'd been allowed by his father, the new headmaster of the school, to come up to school by train so that his best friend, Lily Potter, wasn't alone.

As the new first years were met by the deputy headmistress, Professor Snape, they all froze, all except for Archie and Lily, of course. The others had no idea who this teacher was or whether she was nice or not.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years," Hermione said trying not to make eye contact with Archie or Lily. "In a moment I will take you into the Great Hall and you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Throughout your time at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Good work and attitude will gain you points but bad behaviour and attitude will deduct them."

Her eyes looked over at Archie as she mentioned the houses. As she had with Vienna, she hoped he would be in Gryffindor, but Archie and Vienna were different. Vienna had been sorted into Gryffindor and was now doing a Charms apprenticeship. Hermione thought Archie would most likely be put in Ravenclaw, but Severus was still hoping for Slytherin.

"Follow me," Hermione said to the students after checking the time on her watch.

The double doors to the Great Hall opened and they started walking up to the head table. Hermione looked up and winked at Severus who was sat in the centre seat as he was now headmaster. To his left was a young girl with bright blue hair. Her name was Evelyn Starr Snape and she was nine. It was a surprise to both Hermione and Severus when their daughter turned out to be a Metamorphmagus. She liked to make her hair blue and her eyes orange, but if she was having a bad day her eyes usually went grey and her hair turned maroon. Next to an empty chair, that was actually Hermione's, sat a small boy with dark brown hair that was slightly curly. He had his head down and his light brown eyes were looking at something under the table. Hermione had to suppress a chuckle, her youngest son, at the age of seven, Travie Isaac Snape had snuck a book into the Great Hall. It was impossible to keep him away from them.

Hermione then started calling forward the children's names and putting the hat on them. She noticed that Archie became very interested when Lily Potter was called.

Lily's long red hair bounced along with her as she skipped up to the stool. Hermione saw that James Potter, Lily's brother, who was now in his third year, also looked very interested. He had been sorted into Gryffindor two years prior.

After a short moment the hat's mouth opened and shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Lily grinned and winked at Archie before sitting down near her brother who hugged her saying "congratulations."

A few more names were called before Hermione called, "Snape, Archie." All eyes were on him as he approached the seat shyly and Hermione slipped the hat onto his head. Everyone wanted to know what house the son of the headmaster was going to be in. It seemed like for forever until the hat finally shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw students all cheered for their new arrival but Hermione could tell that Archie wasn't fully happy to be in the house. Still, as least he wasn't in Hufflepuff, she thought.

The final names were called and the sorting hat was taken away by Hermione as Severus stood up for the first speech.

"Welcome to you all here at Hogwarts. As you can tell there have been many different staffing changes," he began. "Professor McGonagall has retired and is spending some well deserved time in the sun. I am now the new headmaster and the other Professor Snape is now the deputy headmistress. The new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Ronald Weasley and his wife, Professor Luna Weasley is the new Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house. Professor Justin Finch-Fletchly is the new Muggle Studies teacher and head of Hufflepuff house. Professor Neville Longbottom is the new Herbology teacher and finally Professor Draco Malfoy is the new Potions teacher and head of Slytherin house.

"If you have any problems speak to your head of house or to the new head boy, Joshua Weasley of Ravenclaw or head girl, Diana Weasley of Gryffindor. All I have left to say now is dig in."

Joshua Weasley was the eldest son of Percy and Penelope and Diana was the youngest daughter of Bill and Fleur. All the Weasley grandchildren had been sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, which was a first for the Weasley family. Ron and Luna's twins were now in their second year and had been separated. Harmony was in Gryffindor and Melody was in Ravenclaw.

As Severus clapped his hands, the food appeared on the table and chatter broke across the hall. Severus waited a few moments before eating himself. He scanned the room and saw Archie sat on the Ravenclaw table; he was staring at Lily Potter across the room who was smiling back at him.

"He's completely smitten by her," Hermione told her husband as she down in her seat.

"I can tell," Severus murmured. "Are you upset?"

"About him being in Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked to which Severus nodded. "No, it's the perfect house for him. He'll do well."

As they looked towards Archie now, he was talking to a blonde girl who had just been sorted. She seemed really interested in him.

"It looks like cousin Archie has someone crushing on him already," said the girl sitting beside Evelyn.

"Juno, don't be ridiculous," Severus told her, "He's eleven."

Juno Black, the niece of Hermione and Severus had been sorted into Gryffindor as well as Vienna and the two of them were the best of friends, along with Marie Weasley, Diana's older sister, but she'd had gone travelling around the world with Teddy Lupin. Juno was taking a Transfiguration apprenticeship. Her brother, Silvanus was in his fifth year and he, too, had been sorted into Gryffindor. He was exactly like his father, too smart and handsome for his own good and had at least one detention a week. It was no surprise when he wasn't picked for Prefect.

Hermione looked around the room as she ate and looked at Archie again, who had become such a sweet young boy. He looked exactly like Severus, except he had Hermione's skin tone and her nose. No one knew what Evelyn's real colours were as she was born with colour changing hair. Travie was a mix of the both of them.

She then looked further down the table on her right and saw Vienna sat there chatting away with Luna, most likely about her new apprenticeship. Vienna had been fascinated with Charms ever since Professor Flitwick had shown her a few when she'd first moved into the castle all those years ago. Vienna paused in her conversation for a moment and looked over to the other end of the table and caught Draco's eye, she smiled nervously and blushed crimson.

"That's definitely something I'll have to keep an eye on," Hermione murmured to herself.

"What was that darling?" Severus asked her.

"Nothing," she replied. "Travie, will you put that book down and eat your meal!"

"Sorry, Mum," Travie mumbled, "Shut up Eve," he added as Evelyn was laughing at him.

Once everyone had finished eating, the noise level rose but as the headmaster stood everyone turned towards him and stopped talking.

"I welcome you back to Hogwarts indeed, but it is time that your beds were reintroduced to you. Goodnight and sleep well!"

As Hermione took Severus' hand and motioned for Travie to lead their way from behind the table Archie came running up to them.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Archie you're meant to be going to Ravenclaw tower, you're not going to know the way," Hermione scolded.

"I know my way up there, Mum," Archie joked. "I promised to say goodnight to Eve and Travie before I went."

Archie hugged his siblings and hugged his mum before murmuring to his dad, "I'm sorry I'm not in Slytherin."

"Don't be, son," Severus replied and ruffled his hair a little.

"Archie Elias Snape! You are in the house that is perfect for you, ignore your father, he's just jealous," Hermione said to her son. "Now go up to bed or you'll be tired for your lessons tomorrow."

He hugged his parents again and ran from the hall.

"He reminds you of someone else, doesn't he," someone murmured behind them. Hermione turned to see Vienna walking up behind them.

"Yes," Severus replied, "you on your first day refusing to go up to Gryffindor tower."

Vienna laughed, "You just didn't want me in that house. But I think I made a good prefect and head girl."

"You were wonderful," Severus said and kissed her forehead and the family made their way to the headmaster's rooms.

Vienna was staying with them with her apprenticeship. Usually apprentices stayed with their teacher but Vienna opted to stay with her parents in a shared room with Juno, who was probably already up there.

oOoOo

Hermione and Severus were laying in bed in the dark and Hermione was leaning into his chest as usual. She then let out a little chuckle.

"What's funny?" Severus asked her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. My life has been crazy, but really this is how it should be," she replied and snuggled further into his chest.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said simply, "I'm married to the love of my life, I have the job of my dreams and I have four beautiful children that make me so proud in their own special way."

"It's all been worth it over the years," he muttered and kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

"And, I you," Hermione whispered and fell asleep in the arms of her husband for the last eleven years, with a smile on her face. Her life was really how it should be.

A/N

Thank you everyone who has alerted/favourited/reviewed this story, it means so much to me. I'd like to thank those who reviewed after every chapter that I've uploaded.

From the beginning I always had two further chapters written before I added one, and I had to tweak them to go with your reviews. I hope everyone liked it.

When I first planned out this story it was only going to be around 5 chapters long, but I wanted to get to grips with their relationship more and I wanted to introduce Hermione's parents and Severus' family. So it turned out to be 26 chapters long.

I know that Severus' parents are Tobias and Eileen Snape and he had no sister but I wanted it to be like this because I didn't want Severus to have the abuse that he had in the past. I was reluctant to having Severus love Lily in this but I changed my mind in the end.

I had a great time writing this although at one point I was feeling really depressed and I couldn't write for a couple of days, though I kept uploading ones I'd already written, but if I'd had written more, the plan would have changed and I would have most likely killed them all, and I didn't want the story to go that way.

I know I killed Dumbledore and I felt awful when I did it and I cried writing it but I felt that it was time for him to go and it also made a climax for Vienna.

I really do want to thank everyone who has read this; I really, actually do love you all. I can't believe that my story has had so many reviews, I was so happy when I saw that it was past 100! You don't know what it means to me!

I have planned out a sequel to this too if you're interested. It's going to be more focused on Vienna and a special someone but there will still be Severus and Hermione moments along with Archie, Evelyn and Travie. Let me know your ideas on that.

PM me if you have any ideas that you want me to write next, I'm open to most suggestions, thanks a bunch,

Emss x


End file.
